Innocent Love
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Special requested by Kiseki wa Zettai. "Akashi Seijuurou menabrak seorang gadis sampai terluka parah dan berdarah-darah!" / "APA? KEGUGURAN!" / Sama seperti kuatnya keinginan pebasket di bench ingin turun ke arena pertandingan basket, seperti itulah keinginan Furihata untuk—paling tidak—dilihat sebagai seorang gadis oleh pencuri separuh hatinya. Warn: genderbender etc
1. Chapter 1

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!**_

 **.**

 _ **I will survive~ ;)**_

 _ **Dozo, Min**_ _ **asan**_ _ **!**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.** _ **I didn't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun.**_

 **Warning: Alternate** **Reality** **, genderbend!FurihataKouki, OOC,** **FLUFF** **,** **highschool, SUPER simple,** **cliché, typo(s), absurd, fail-romance, etc.**

 **Special backsound: It Girl by Apink**

 **.**

 **Tidak suka? Tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. :)**

 **.**

 _ **Have a nice read**_ **! ^_~**

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

" _Okae—uch!"_

" _Tadaima, Onii-chan!"_

Pemuda yang menyambut kepulangan seorang anggota keluarganya yang menerjangnya dalam pelukan erat merampas napas, keduanya jatuh terbanting ke lantai kayu.

Mengaduh kesakitan, dia terbelalak kaget menemukan adiknya tersenyum seakan ada bunga-bunga imajiner bermekaran di sekitarnya. Mengecup sayang pipinya lalu melompat-lompat kecil seperti kelinci yang riang bermain petak umpet di antara semak-semak dengan pasangan hidupnya.

Mengintili adiknya yang beranjak ke dapur, menghambur memeluk dan mengecup sayang pipi kedua orangtua mereka seraya mengatakan sesuatu, lalu berputar-putar ceria sehingga rok sekolahnya terkembang apik, langkahnya berderap riang seiring senandung merdunya ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya, _Otou-san, Okaa-san?"_

"Mungkin karena klub ekstrakulikulernya liburan musim panas akan ke Kyoto selama dua minggu?" Ayahnya sedang mengusap pipi dengan senyuman terkembang. "Bukankah bagus _mood_ -nya tidak buruk seperti kemarin-kemarin?"

"Liburan ke Kyoto saat musim panas?!" Kakaknya melongo heran. Berikutnya dia menggeleng, ekspresinya mengeras. "Tidak, aku setidak setuju. Bagaimana bisa dia pergi dengan lelaki-lelaki saja? Oke, mereka memang terlihat seperti orang-orang yang hanya gila pada basket, tapi tetap saja—"

"Riko- _chan_ juga ikut." Ibunya meletakkan tatakan yang dipakai untuk mencicipi sup miso untuk makan malam. Bibirnya mengukir senyum tipis, memejamkan mata seraya mendesah lega—entah itu karena masakannya begitu lezat atau karena pemahaman yang melampaui nalar.

"Sudah beberapa minggu ini adikmu terlihat murung. Tidakkah ini suatu pertanda baik jika kita membiarkannya pergi berlibur?" tanya ayah dari keluarga kecil tersebut.

Putra sulung keluarga tersebut lesu mendudukkan diri di meja makan. "Aku mendapat firasat buruk."

Terdengar jeritan falsetto kemenangan dari lantai atas. Bunyi gedebak-gedebuk yang kencang. Dan pekik tawa yang bahagia tak terkira.

"Tuh, kan. Apa kubilang." Pemuda itu memutar kedua bola matanya. "Lagaknya seperti sedang jatuh cinta dan akan bertemu pujaan hatinya saja."

Ibunya menatap kedua pria yang mendudukkan diri di meja makan selagi ia menyajikan makanan. Wanita itu tersenyum penuh makna seraya berkata—

"—bagaimana jika Kouki kita tersayang memang sedang jatuh cinta dan akan bertemu pujaan hatinya?"

 **.**

 **#~**~#**

 **.**

 **Special for SKIES requested by Kiseki wa Zettai,**

 **.**

 **Innocent Love**

 **.**

 _ **By**_ **: Light of Leviathan**

 **.**

 **#~**~#**

 **.**

Duk.

"Awh."

"Kau baik-baik saja, Furi?"

Fukuda bertanya pada sahabatnya sejak kecil yang tadi tengah tertidur lelap sepanjang perjalanan di bus terantuk kaca jendela ketika bus mengerem mendadak. Dilihatnya gadis yang berada di sisinya itu tengah menekan-nekan pelipisnya seraya merintih pedih. Baru ia mau membuka mulut, gadis tersebut menggeleng.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Dia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan sesaat, menguap, lalu mengulet perlahan. "Di mana ini?"

"Kita sudah sampai." Fukuda menjawab dengan senyuman terkembang. "Tadi kita sudah sempat mampir ke penginapan untuk menaruh barang, tapi karena kau tertidur, _Kantoku_ bilang jangan membangunkanmu jadi barangmu ditaruh di kamarmu _dan Kantoku_ , lalu bus berangkat lagi ke—"

"Rakuzan?" Furihata yang tadi sedang bercermin di kaca bus dan memerhatikan wajah bangun tidurnya—oh lihatlah rambutnya yang tidak rapi dan sedikit lelehan liur di bibir. Pupil mungilnya membeliak horror.

Fukuda mengangguk penuh semangat. Barulah ia mengerjapkan mata ketika melihat mimik wajah temannya tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. "Err, Furi?"

Gadis itu melakukan headbangs ke sandaran kursi di depannya. Seseorang mengaduh dari bangku yang ditubruknya. Dia buru-buru mengintip takut-takut dan penuh rasa bersalah. "Ma-maafkan aku, Kuroko- _kun_."

Kuroko mendongak, wajahnya nyaris bersinggungan dengan gadis yang dengan manis mengintip dari balik kursi lain. Ia menggeleng sekilas. "Tak apa, Furihata- _san_."

Sang gadis yang menjabat sebagai pelatih berseru penuh semangat pada teman-temannya untuk segera turun dari bus dengan tertib karena mereka sudah sampai Rakuzan. Berbanding terbalik dari antusiasme para pemuda, satu-satunya gadis asisten tim basket Seirin itu panik seorang diri. Dia komat-kamit pada dirinya seorang diri, seperti ingin hampir menangis.

Asisten manajer tim basket Seirin itu adalah gadis biasa-biasa saja yang bernama Furihata Kouki. Sebagaimana gadis biasa lainnya, dia tentu ingin tampil dengan baik jika bertatap muka—atau paling tidak di hadapan—pujaan hatinya.

Klise sekali.

Menurut panduan _manga shoujo_ yang berlatarkan kehidupan percintaan masa sekolah, pemuda mana pun akan menyukai gadis yang tampil apa adanya dan biasa-biasa saja.

Tapi sebagaimana karya fiksi, itu hanyalah imajinasi belaka. _Hello, Dear! Welcome to the real world!_ Mana ada lelaki yang akan melirik gadis biasa-biasa saja. Para _heroine_ itu harus mengalami semacam _make-over_ atau mereka adalah tipikal perempuan yang memang sudah dianugerahi kecantikan, keimutan, keeleganan, bakat, ataupun pesona luar biasa lainnya.

Furihata bukan gadis luar biasa. Dia biasa-biasa saja. Bila melihat pemuda-pemuda tampan dia akan berbisik-bisik _fangirling_ , jika melihat kaus melorot garis otot dan paras rupawan dengan celana agak merosot, ia akan menjerit-jerit heboh. Setiap dihadapkan pada lelaki dengan mata yang menjerat perhatiannya, dia akan meleleh.

Tapi tidak seperti gadis-gadis biasa lainnya, dia tergolong gadis yang pengecut—jika terlalu halus disebut sebagai pemalu. Dia memang ingin berpenampilan yang terbaik di hadapan orang yang disukainya. Paling tidak,ia tidak terlihat memalukan. Atau paling tidak, Furihata akan dilirik.

Sama seperti kuatnya keinginan pebasket di _bench_ ingin turun ke arena pertandingan basket, seperti itulah keinginan Furihata untuk—paling tidak—dilihat sebagai seorang gadis oleh pencuri separuh hatinya.

Sayangnya, sama pula seperti seluruh keklisean kisah-kisah roman picisan lainnya, objek pujaannya adalah seseorang yang berbanding terbalik darinya. Tidak ada kata apa pun yang dapat mendeskripsikan segala hal tentangnya selain: sempurna.

 _Well,_ tidak sempurna sepenuhnya. Furihata pernah dibuat ketakutan setengah mati olehnya karena orang itu memiliki kepribadian ganda yang menyeramkan.

Namun ketika tahun lalu di akhir pertandingan Winter Cup, melihatnya berubah, lalu di akhir pertandingan menjabat tangan teman setimnya dengan fair—padahal dari mata merah yang memukai itu sudah berkaca-kaca seperti hampir menangis karena kekalahannya—ia bisa melihat pemuda itu tersenyum setulus hati.

Napasnya tercekat. Jantungnya berdebar kencang membuat hatinya sesak bukan kepalang.

Senyum yang begitu menghangatkan hati, mengharukan bahkan, padahal dia pasti sedih seperti orang sekarat di ambang kematian karena telak dihantam kekalahan mutlak.

Waktu kepribadian menyeramkan objek pemuda terideal untuk dijadikan sebagai suami idaman itu bertemu dengannya saat pembukaan Winter Cup, saat tim mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan di interval istirahat dua quarter pertarungan Rakuzan versus Shutoku, ketika Riko mengumpankannya untuk mencairkan ketegangan di lobi sebelum pertandingan Rakuzan versus seirin—melemparkannya hingga menubruk orang yang ditakutinya itu ...

... lalu dengan bodohnya Furihata berusaha menyampaikan tantangan, mengemukakan keyakinannya bahwa teman-temannya pasti bisa mengalahkan Rakuzan—dan orang itu, dia tersandung kakinya sendiri. Jatuh tersusruk. Memalukan. Menyakitkan.

Tak ada yang menertawakan karena mereka terlampau bingung. Terlebih orang itu, bingung menatapi kebodohannya.

Tidak hanya sampai di situ.

Di hari ulang tahun Kuroko, _Kiseki no Sedai b_ ertandang ke flat Kagami karena pesta diselenggarakan di sana. Furihata yang sedang senang menyenandungkan lagu _Happy Birthday to You_ , membuka pintu karena bel berbunyi.

Ia tergugu di pintu menemukan sosok itu—yang ia pikir mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi sampai final Inter-High—tersenyum padanya!

" _Hei, kau ini Furihata-_ san, _'kan?"_

Tersenyum sopan. Tapi tetap saja, dia tersenyum! Bukan senyum untuk menutupi tangis. Tuhan, dia bahkan mengingat Furihata Kouki!

Sayangnya, efek ketidaksiapan mengetahui akan bertemu lagi dengan seseorang yang menjerat hati, menyebabkan Furihata bergetar. Jantung berdegup tak dinamis dan ia terbata-bata karena gugup untuk mempersilakan tamu Kiseki no Sedai masuk ke flat Kagami. Saat orang itu mengucapkan terima kasih, kemudian berlalu, Furihata pening karena wangi maskulin khas lelaki yang mungkin hampir misterius menyesakinya.

Gadis ini merosot pingsan dengan pose sama sekali tidak manis.

Ini bukan kesan yang Furihata harapkan pada seseorang yang kemudian padanya seoranglah perasaannya tertambat.

Mungkin Furihata kebanyakan membaca _manga shoujo_. Mengharapkan ia akan jatuh cinta dengan cara yang sederhana tapi berharga untuk dikenang: bertemu pujaan hati di musim semi saat bunga sakura berguguran dan ia terlambat datang ke sekolah dan bertabrakan lalu mereka jadi teman sebangku atau adegan-adegan klise romantis lainnya.

Tiba-tibat terlintas kisah cinta seorang gadis lain yang dapat batangan es krim sisa bertuliskan: _**"Pemenang!"**_

Astaga. Furihata tidak tahu lagi mana yang lebih aneh dari semua ini. Dirinya atau Momoi Satsuki.

Setidaknya, manajer dari tim Too itu memiliki fisik yang amat menarik. Mengesampingkan ukuran fantastis dadanya, dia memiliki mata semerah pulasan merah saat senja meraja, rambut pink seperti sakura yang bersemi, kulit yang putih dan mulus, ditunjang dengan kecerdasan dan kelembutan suaranya.

Huh, rumput tetangga memang selalu lebih hijau.

Bagaimana dengannya?

Saat Furihata berjalan di sisi kedua sahabatnya, agak di belakang, meringis miris berusaha melenyapkan pemikiran iri tersebut seraya menghentakkan langkahnya yang berat memasuki area sekolah prestisius di Kyoto itu, barulah pemikirannya menyimpulkan penyesalan.

Dia menyesal karena terlalu bersemangat mendengar undangan yang disampaikan Kuroko bahwa tim-tim alumnus Teikou itu memutuskan untuk mengadakan latih tanding bersama sepanjang liburan musim panas di Kyoto—karena penginapan yang murah akan dibantu reservasinya oleh tim Rakuzan.

Sehari sebelum berangkat, sejak berhari-hari memilih dan menyortir barang-barang—terutama pakaian—yang akan di bawanya, Furihata sibuk berguling-guling di ranjang memeluki boneka beruang putih hadiah dari kakaknya, gelisah tidak bisa tidur. Mood swing-nya seminggu terakhir ini, mungkin karena ia pikir ia merindukan seseorang dengan senyum tak terlupakan itu, membuatnya terjaga sepanjang malam.

Makanya separuh awal ke Kyoto, Furihata baik-baik saja dan bisa melupakan keresahannya itu dengan bercanda dengan teman-teman setimnya.

Bermain kartu dengan teman-teman seangkatannya,bernyanyi riang dengan Koganei di televisi yang memutar lagu-lagu karaoke yang hits saat ini, memainkan gitar mengiringi dayu nyanyian enka (lagu Jepang klasik) yang didendangkan Kiyoshi sehingga menyebabkan kapten tim Seirin mengomel marah, menanggapi candaan pun dari Kiyoshi, berbagi bekal dengan Mitobe untuk yang lain, hingga kelelahan dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

Furihata memang tidak berpesan pada siapapun untuk dibangunkan. Ia tidak menyangka dirinya akan jatuh tertidur. Padahal ia sendiri yang berencana—setelah mengetahui agenda tim Seirin di Kyoto—untuk mengganti baju yang cukup menunjukkan bahwa ia seorang gadis begitu mereka tiba di penginapan untuk _check-in_.

Setibanya mereka di gimnastik yang juga merangkap sebagai aula Rakuzan, melihat tim-tim basket lain telah tiba di sana dan bersiap-siap untuk berlatih, itu sudah biasa bagi Furihata.

Tapi melihat objek yang membuatnya hampir dalam setiap waktu senggangnya hanya untuk memikirkannya, berjalan menghampiri timnya untuk menyambut tamu di tim Rakuzan, Furihata meringis miris menyadari betapa tidak feminim penampilannya.

 _Sweater_ yang satu nomor terlalu besar ukurannya berwarna abu-abu. Celana pendek selutut. Sepatu kets yang lusuh dengan kaus kaki nyaris mencapai lutut. Rambut dikuncir satu tinggi dengan anak-anak rambut tercecer tidak rapi. Wajah polos tanpa polesan apa pun.

Furihata menggigit bibir. Kepanikannya meningkat ketika jarak antara dirinya dan orang yang menghampiri timnya terpangkas. Buru-buru ia maju untuk menyembunyikan diri di balik seseorang.

Seseorang yang merasakan ada yang menjadikan punggungnya tameng, menoleh, menatap bingung karena asisten tim Seirin bersembunyi di belakangnya. Perhatiannya teralih ketika sapaan dilontarkan padanya.

"Selamat datang di Rakuzan, Kuroko, Kagami, dan Seirin."

"Terima kasih sudah mengundang kami untuk berlatih bersama." Kuroko mengulurkan tangan, balas menjabat tangan eks-kapten setimnya. Ia refleks membalas senyum pemuda di hadapannya. "Lama tidak berjumpa, Akashi- _kun_."

Furihata merasakan perutnya mulas seakan organ dalamnya berkelonjotan dan pandangannya berkunang. Ia mengintip dari balik garis bahu Kuroko yang dipegang olehnya. Tak sengaja tatapannya bersingungan dengan si pelaku pembuat jantungnya berdegup gugup yang bingung memandangnya, ia lekas bersembunyi lagi dan menggerung malu di pundak Kuroko.

Dengan seragam Rakuzan, celana hitam yang licin dan rapi, kemeja abu-abu gelap Rakuzan yang tidak kusut sedikit pun, dasi hitam yang melambai ringan ditiup angin, kancing teratas kemeja yang tidak dikancingkan, dan segala hal lain yang melengkapi sosoknya.

Furihata sesak napas. _Kami-sama_ , _tolonglah hamba hawa hayati-Mu yang tidak kuat hatinya! Kenapa hamba adam-Mu yang itu kau anugerahkan ketampanan seperti racun mematikan?!_

Tentunya tim Seirin menyadari tingkah aneh Furihata. Sebagian besar—yang dikarenakan otak mereka bertransformasi jadi otot di luar segala hal mengenai basket—beranggapan bahwa itu karena Furihata takut, benar-benar ngeri melihat sosok itu yang dulu pernah mengintimidasinya.

Golongan kecil lain yang cukup observan, mulai menduga-duga. Mungkin keanehan Furihata ada hubungannya dengan kenyataan bahwa Furihata pun memang berlaku aneh sejak seminggu belakangan.

Hanya Aida Riko yang satu-satunya mengerti hubungan tentang seminggu ini, kedatangan mereka ke Rakuzan, tingkah abnormal Furihata Kouki, dengan eksistensi bernama Akashi Seijuurou.

"TETSUUUU—" Seorang gadis berlari secepat kilat, seperti biasa hendak menubruk Kuroko seperti yang biasa dia lakukan, namun dia tertegun melihat Kuroko dengan (cukup) lembut menepuk punggung tangan seorang gadis yang tengah memegang bahunya—dan bersembunyi di belakangnya. "— _kun_?"

Kuroko menengok pada sumber suara seseorang yang bergeming menatapi dirinya dan asisten tim Seirin. Senyum tipis terbit di wajahnya. "Lama tidak bertemu juga, Momoi- _san_."

Bibir merah muda tipis yang tak sempat dipoles _lipgloss_ apapun menggigit belahan bawahnya, Furihata beringsut pergi dari balik punggung Kuroko, bergeser dua langkah ke kiri—bersembunyi di balik tubuh tinggi menjulang Kagami. Dari tatapan tidak percaya Momoi, Furihata mengerti arti tatapannya apa.

"Halo, Tetsu- _kun_." Momoi berusaha tersenyum semampunya, walaupun terlihat terlalu dipaksakan. "Akhirnya kau sampai juga."

Furihata berniat mengintip bagaimana reaksi Momoi ketika Kuroko akhirnya berbincang dengan gadis manajer Too tersebut, dia memiringkan kepala dari balik punggung lengan kokoh Kagami yang hanya meliriknya tidak paham.

Saat itu pula, sepasang mata semerah delima yang menyorot bingung dan penasaran bersitatap dengan mata pupil mungil coklat yang melebar terkejut.

 _Doki._

"K-kya!"

Pekik singkat nan samar itu yang familiar dan Furihata kembali bersembunyi di belakangnya membuat Kagami tertawa sekilas.

"Kadang-kadang, kau benar-benar tidak seperti gadis biasa. Suaramu barusan aneh tapi terdengar sangat imut, Furi."

"Sa-sangat imut?" Furihata ternganga tidak percaya menatapi Kagami yang nyengir inosen padanya. Begitu pula seisi tim Seirin, Momoi, bahkan Akashi. Hanya Kuroko yang tahu, Kagami tidak akan pernah berbohong dengan perkataannya.

Sebelum seseorang hendak menanyakan apakah Kagami kepalanya terbentur terlalu keras, atau efek samping karena sepanjang perjalanan di bus ia histeris dengan Kuroko membawa-bawa Nigou yang mengusilinya dengan berusaha mendekati pemuda penakut anjing tersebut, Kiyoshi menyeruak maju lalu menepuk sekilas kepala asisten manajer tim mereka.

"Kagami memang benar. " Kiyoshi tersenyum hangat—nyaris semua orang berpikir dia mirip seperti seorang bapak menyayangi putrinya—pada Furihata, lalu menatapi Akashi yang bergeming. "Bisakah kauantarkan kami ke gimnastik?"

Akashi membalas senyum dari center tim Seirin tersebut. "Tentu. Mari ikut denganku," pandunya pada tim Seirin yang bergegas mengikuti sang kapten Rakuzan dari belakang.

Furihata tidak membiarkan dirinya lepas dari tameng berupa punggung Kagami. Matanya memenjarakan punggung berbalut kemeja abu-abu hitam tersebut dalam pengamatannya. Sepertinya Akashi punya garis bahu yang tegas dan punggung yang tegap.

Selagi Akashi menunjukkan rute menuju gimnastik indoor, Furihata tidak mendengar tentang rumor hantu bernyanyi yang santer digosipkan karena katanya ada murid bunuh diri di toilet gim Rakuzan, selain pada kenyataan bahwa entah sudah ada gadis-gadis modis menyapa kapten sekolah yang berkediaman di Kyoto tersebut.

Dia populer.

Sempurna baik meski bila hatinya ditelisik, baik dari segi fisik maupun akademik.

Tak terjangkau.

Seketika Furihata galau.

Kenapa dari sekian banyak lelaki di dunia ini, harus Akashi Seijuurou yang mencuri perhatiannya?

Kenapa tidak sahabat terdekatnya? Teman sekelasnya? Guru muda di sekolahnya? Teman seklub basketnya? Teman di rumahnya? Siapa pun yang berada di sekitarnya selama sehari-hari? Kenapa seseorang yang memiliki begitu banyak perbedaan sedemikian jauh darinya?

Memikirkannya saja membuat Furihata makin mulas berat. Matanya panas dan pandangannya memburam.

Oh, ayolah. Furihata datang ke sini memang untuk melihatnya. Tapi dia juga bertekad untuk mencari sasaran (baca: para lelaki menawan) yang bisa membuatnya _move on_ dari kapten tim Rakuzan yang tidak ada bedanya dari matahari di langit—begitu terik dan tidak tergapai olehnya.

Begitu mereka masuk gim, teman-teman lelakinya segera berganti baju dengan baju latihan untuk bergabung dengan tim-tim basket lainnya. Furihata memeluki perutnya yang mulai mengeluarkan suara berkerut-kerut abnormal seraya merapikan tas-tas mereka yang ditinggal berserakan. Duduk di _bench_ , di sisi Riko yang menyorotinya dengan pandangan simpatik tapi memutuskan untuk tak berkata apapun padanya.

Pada Furihata yang menatap ke seberang _bench_ Seirin. Ada _bench_ Rakuzan. Kapten timnya dihampiri seorang gadis berambut ungu. Tanpa perlu dilihat dari Tokyo Sky Tree dengan sumpit pun, Furihata bisa tahu seberapa cantik gadis itu dan ukuran—oke soal ini tidak usah dibahas.

Sepertinya gadis itu menunjukkan beberapa berkas tertentu. Tertawa entah apa karena perkataan Akashi usai melihat dokumen yang diserahkannya. Dilihatnya Akashi tersenyum pada gadis itu seraya balas mengucap sesuatu.

Furihata merasakan relungnya berdenyar menyakitkan. Ada bebunyian yang menyembul hingga pangkal kerongkongannya. Sakit. Tidak menyenangkan, membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Furi!"

Gadis itu menoleh pada seniornya yang nyengir manis padanya, tersenyum di sela ringisan ketidaknyamanannya. "Ada apa, Riko- _Senpai_?"

Riko membuka tas selempang Furihata semena-mena, mengeluarkan buku berlapiskan sampul print Death Note. Isinya bukan semacam catatan hitam untuk mengutuk mati seseorang, melainkan—

"Cuci mata. Oke?" Riko mengedip seraya menjulurkan lidah dengan gaya nakal tapi tetap manis padanya, menjejalkan buku buatannya itu padanya.

Furihata terkikik susah-payah sembari menahan sakit. Meraih buku miliknya, membukanya perlahan-lahan. Alih-alih hanya deretan nama dan sebab-musabab mereka akan mati, Death Note itu tergantikan jadi **Target Note**.

Ada berbagai macam foto pemuda lengkap dengan biodata mereka masing-masing. Furihata menggeser beberapa tas dan memutuskan untuk di sisi Riko. Kedua gadis anggota tim basket Seirin itu mulai memerhatikan sesi pemanasan para pemuda, latihan, dan bertukar komentar.

Sang senior akan menuturkan kemampuan fisik siapa yang paling bagus sementara Furihata akan memerhatikan beberapa bagian tertentu seperti otot lengannya, otot perut mereka—yang kadang terbuka karena mereka _shooting_ atau dipakai untuk mengeringkan cucuran keringat.

Hingga pandangan sang junior tertumbuk pada seorang pemuda yang ternyata telah selesai bicara dengan gadis bersurai ungu itu dan kini merentangkan lengan untuk melancarkan tembakan tiga poin dari area garis tiga poin.

Furihata mengamatinya lekat.

Rambut merahnya yang terkibas oleh angin. Lengan yang tidak bercacat cela bahkan dengan setitik noda pun, sekilas terlihat berkilau karena keringat bersembulan di sana. Kausnya yang sedikit tersingkap. Kaki jenjang yang tidak kepanjangan namun tampak kuat.

Menapak lincah, bergegas memungut bola, dan berputar untuk bertukar highfive dengan rekan setimnya seraya menyeka keringat dari balik kening yang diceceri helai-helai merah, wajahnya terlihat seutuhnya—yang sedang mengulas senyum ringan ( _tampan-tampan-tampan-tampan_ — _astaga aku bisa gila_ ) pada teman setimnya.

Furihata sukses dibuat sesak napas dan perut makin mulas.

"Kau suka sekali pada dia, eh?"

Furihata tersedak kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari seniornya.

Riko menertawakan karena Furihata gelagapan menjawab pertanyaannya. Diikutinya arah pandang juniornya untuk memerhatikan pemuda yang disukai adik kelasnya itu seraya melirik buku yang terbuka di pangkuannya.

" _Target Note_ -mu itu penuh catatan tentang yang lain. Seperti Murasakibara- _kun_ terlalu tinggi, poni Midorima- _kun_ yang aneh, Kagami- _kun_ yang terlalu temperamen, Kuroko- _kun_ yang membuatmu sering terkejut, Mibuchi- _kun_ yang agak terlalu feminin untuk seleramu, Izuki- _kun_ yang terlalu _freak_ pun, Moriyama yang hobi menggombal, Miyaji- _kun_ yang terlihat galak, bahkan sampai pada catatan Kise- _kun_ sangat tampan meski dia kadang berisik."

Furihata terkesiap karena ternyata seniornya itu memerhatikan isi tulisan dalam bukunya.

"Tapi tidak ada satu pun tentang Akashi- _kun_." Riko terkiki geli menyadari wajah gadis di sampingnya memerah parah hingga tertunduk malu. "Padahal waktu itu, kukira kau sangat ketakutan padanya."

"A-aku memang takut—"

"—untuk mendekatinya?" Riko mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga adik kelasnya. "Karena si perempuan berambut ungu tadi, ya?"

Anggukan lamat-lamat. "Mu-mungkin, yang tadi itu ..."

"Bagaimana kalau cari tahu saja apa Akashi- _kun_ sudah punya pacar atau belum?"

Furihata menoleh perlahan pada Riko. Wajahnya tampak cemas. "Ti-tidak perlu. Aku memang ingin dapat pacar ... ta-tapi ..." Dia mendesah lelah. "... aku juga sadar, mau dunia diputar balik pun, aku tidak pantas bersamanya. Ma-maksudku, dia luar biasa sementara aku ... terlalu biasa."

Riko memutar kedua bola matanya. Ditamparnya bahu rapuh gadis di sisinya. "Kau memang kelihatannya pengecut, pemalu, dan lemah ... tapi aku tidak bilang kau ini tidak bisa diandalkan atau tidak punya kelebihan sama sekali, 'kan?"

Furihata meringis kesakitan sembari mengusap-usap bahunya yang ngilu. "Itu menurutmu, _Senpai._ "

Riko mengusap puncak kepala berhelaikan rambut coklat yang agak berantakan itu. Dia tersenyum manis. "Orang lain selain aku boleh saja berpikir kau itu gadis biasa dan tidak pantas bersama seseorang seperti dirinya, tapi bisa jadi juga kau itu lebih dari biasa dan pantas bersamanya ketimbang yang kau sendiri pikirkan."

Furihata merenungi perkataan seniornya. Dia berusaha memahami apa yang kakak kelasnya coba sampaikan. Tapi dia menggeleng, ia tidak mengerti apa maksud Riko. Sebelum ia mengutarakan maksudnya, seseorang memanggilnya dari lapangan.

"Furi! Tolong ambilkan minum!"

Gadis itu menengok pada sumber suara, buru-buru dia bangkit mengambilkan sebotol air minum pada sang kapten yang berdiri tersengal-sengal beberapa putaran. _"Hai', Senchou!"_

Kata-kata penyemangat dari Riko tadi terlalu manis dan optimis, Furihata mengerti itu. Karena itu dia mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya dan mengenyahkan harapan bisa bersama seseorang sesempurna Akashi Seijuurou.

Meski rasanya ada yang amat sakit menusuk Furihata Kouki sendiri karenanya. Tidak hanya perutnya, tapi hatinya juga. Karena itulah usai membagikan minuman, Furihata berpamitan ke toilet untuk meredakan gemuruh di hatinya—dan berusaha tidak mencuri pandang pada Akashi.

.

#~**~#

.

"... kalau yang menyanyi itu Mayuzumi- _san_ dan dia tidak kelihatan, aku mungkin percaya."

Semua _sweatdrop_ mendengar perkataan dari Nebuya yang tengah bersendawa dan menuai omelan dari Mibuchi yang jijik karenanya.

"Memang Mayuzumi _-san_ bisa bernyanyi?" tanya Hayama heran yang sedang melakukan pendinginan sebelum istirahat paruh pertama regimen latihan basket.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya." Mibuchi bersidekap seraya memijat-mijat punggung lengannya. "Tapi gosipnya memang seperti itu yang kudengar dari anak-anak ekskul olahraga senam lantai kemarin."

Akashi melirik tim Too yang memerhatikan ace mereka membatu mendengar percakapan Rakuzan—karena kedua tim tersebut berdampingan dalam prosesi pendinginan dan jeda istirahat. Ia menatap rekan-rekan seregunya. Berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum geli karena Aomine, yang berada tak jauh dari sisinya, tampak aneh karena posisinya canggung seperti hendak berdiri tapi batal.

"Itu hanya kabar burung, tidak ada kebenarannya," sergah Akashi menenangkan. Dia beranjak bangun, "Permisi, aku mau ke toilet dulu."

Mibuchi refleks menoleh dengan mimik cemas pada kapten timnya. "Sei- _chan_ , kau tidak takut—"

Akashi ringan melambaikan tangan seraya berjalan keluar menuju gim. Baru disadarinya seseorang membuntutinya, ia menoleh dan menemukan siapa yang mengekorinya, senyumnya lekas terbit.

"Kau mau ke toilet juga, Aomine?"

Pemuda berkulit gelap itu mengedikkan bahu, mengkhianati derasnya aliran keringat dingin di wajahnya. "Be-begitulah. A-aku tidak tahu tempatnya di mana."

Akashi mengangguk sekilas sembari menahan senyuman, dia paham—bukan hanya mengenai ketidaktahuan Aomine tentang lokasi toilet gimnastik rakuzan tapi juga ketakutannya akan hantu. "Ikuti aku."

Mereka keluar dari gimnastik lalu menyusuri koridor. Memasuki sebuah lorong yang agak remang karena senja masih meraja dan belum ada petugas menyalakan lampu.

Tapak langkah kaki mereka mengetuk-ngetuk udara, samar-samar ada bunyi tetesan dan gemericik air. Sayup-sayup gumaman. Semakin dekat ke toilet, semakin jelas pula suara lembut yang merdu merasuk kalbu.

Aomine merepet ngeri, kacau menggerung kata-kata yang mungkin berbunyi seperti "Maafkan aku!" berulang kali.

Dalam sekerjap mata, Akashi menoleh ke belakang. Aomine sepertinya masuk paksa ke Zone untuk kabur secepat mungkin dari toilet itu. Akashi mengerjapkan mata, kenapa Aomine lari dari sana padahal belum bisa dipastikan itu hantu atau bukan?

" _Oh, field flower, that has bloomed_

 _Ah, somehow, please tell me:_

 _Why is it that people hurt each others_

 _And fight?"_

Apa yang menyeramkan dari nyanyian bersuara halus yang merdu? Bunyi suara keran diputar dan gemiricik air yang terhenti? Langkah yang halus seperti hampir transparan? Bunyi gagang pintu ditekan dan decit yang mengerikan? Atau liukan nada dari senandung merdu itu yang mengagumkan?

"Aaah~ aaahh—"

Seseorang berdiri mematung di pintu toilet wanita yang terbuka.

Sepasang mata merah berbenturan dengan mata coklat berpupil mungil yang terbelalak kaget.

Akashi terpana sesaat. Kalau tidak salah, orang ini ...

"Hei, Furihata- _san_." Akashi tersenyum tipis dan bertepuk tangan sekali. "Nyanyianmu—"

"—hm ... hmmm." Lantunan gumam merdu yang menyejukkan.

 _ **Krieeet.**_

Pintu toilet wanita ditutup kembali.

Akashi masih tertegun.

Orang itu baru datang ke mari. Tokyo dengan Kyoto pun jaraknya tidak sedekat Tokyo Tower pada Tokyo Sky Tree. Jadi, tidak mungkin dia yang santer digosipkan oleh murid-murid di Rakuzan, bukan?

Sedikit kecewa karena orang itu tidak keluar lagi dari toilet—Akashi hanya ingin memujinya saja tapi dia ingat orang itu sejak awal bertemu selalu taktu dengannya dan mungkin itu karena awal pertemuan mereka ia sendiri yang membuat kesan menakutkan, Akashi tetap melangkah masuk ke toilet.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, lengkungan di bibir yang tidak selaras dengan sorot sendu matanya. Ia tidak bisa melompat ke masa lalu dan mengubah seluruh masa menjadi waktu-waktu yang menyenangkan, menghapus dosa-dosa yang seharusnya tak termaafkan. Tidak bisa mengubah pandangan dari apa yang mereka lihat tentangnya sejak pertama kali bertemu atau selama ini bersama dengannya.

Di luar semua itu, Akashi hanya ingin berkata jujur.

Setidaknya, untuk satu suara yang menentramkan hati.

.

#~**~#

.

"Furihata- _san_ , kau dari mana saja?"

Pertanyaan halus dari Kuroko itu menyambut langkah gontai dan muka pucat Furihata yang memegangi perutnya.

"Perutku sakit sekali." Furihata menjawab jujur. Dia mendesah lelah. "Maaf, ada perlu apa, Kuroko- _kun_?"

Kuroko yang jeli dan observan tersenyum tipis melihat noda sabun di sepilin rambut coklat yang menjuntai dari sebagian anak rambut yang terurai. Tangannya terulur untuk membersihkan rambut tersebut dari busa. "Masih ada busa di sini."

"Maaf. Aku tidak memerhatikannya." Furihata membiarkan Kuroko membantunya untuk membersihkan busa dari sabun cuci tangan—mungkin saat tadi Furihata merapikan rambut dengan stress usai mencuci tangan lagi karena bertemu seseorang yang mungkin hari ini menjadi penyebab perutnya mulas bukan main.

Dia membalas senyum Kuroko. "Terima kasih, ya."

"Oi, kalian! Jangan pacaran! Cepat bantu merapikan bola! Hanya tim kita yang belum selesai beres-beres. Kau dari mana saja, Furi?!"

Sentakan galak si kapten membuat sepasang muda-mudi itu bersitatap geli, berseru menjawab sang kapten dan membantu memunguti bola satu per satu. Tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka dengan tajam dan penuh perhatian.

Furihata yang menekuk perutnya berulangkali dan memasukkan bola satu demi satu ke keranjang merasakan perutnya berdenyut sakit melilit. Kepalanya mulai terasa sakit. Tapi ia tetap mengerjakan tugasnya karena ia tahu para lelaki yang lain lelah pasca berlatih dan masih memulihkan energi. Ia terpaksa mencengkeram tepi keranjang untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit yang mencambuk perutnya.

"Furihata- _san_ , kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan bernada khawatir itu membuat Furihata menggelengkan kepala tanpa berani menatap Kuroko. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Tidak mau dicurigai lebih dari ini, Furihata beranjak untuk mengejar satu bola yang terlempar ke sektor lapangan tempat tim lain berada. Dia tidak tahu tim apa yang ada di situ. Tapi dia hanya berusaha mendapatkan bola, hingga sakit di perutnya membuatnya terjerembab jatuh.

Furihata mendengar ledakan tawa di sekitarnya bercampur seruan kebingungan yang tidak mengerti kenapa bisa ia terjatuh sendiri. Kuku-kukunya nyaris mencakari permukaan licin lapangan basket, Furihata merintih karena rasa perih di bagian perutnya makin menjadi. Dan sakit di hatinya karena mendengar dirinya ditertawakan.

"Oi, kau anggota tim Seirin yang mau mengambil bola ini, 'kan, ya?" Seruan dari suara bariton entah siapa tertuju pada Furihata. "Ambil ini!"

"Hei, jangan dulu! Perempuan itu terlihat aneh—Eikichi!"

Terlanjur.

Bola itu sudah dilempar melayang dengan kekuatan yang cukup untuk membuat kepala gadis tersebut benjol jika tidak bisa menangkapnya. Anggota tim Too dan Rakuzan yang berada di lapangan tersebut, beberapa langsung tergerak untuk berusaha menangkap bola dan menyelamatkan gadis yang jatuh tanpa mereka bisa mengerti apa sebabnya.

 _ **CTAAAS!**_

Para pemuda terbengong dalam gerakan yang terhenti kaku.

Gadis dari tim Seirin itu mendongakkan kepala dengan alis meliuk bertemu, dahi berkeriut dalam, anakan rambut terurai berantakan, wajah pucat bukan main dan berkeringat, tangan kiri dijadikan penopang tubuh sementara tangan kanannya menangkis bola dengan hampir bengis agar tidak membenturnya.

Bola terpantul entah ke mana.

Sunyi menyesapi seisi gimnastik.

"... a-aku ... " Mata berpupil mungil itu berkaca-kaca nanar. "... bodoh." Dia membenturkan dahi ke lapangan dan menggerung lemah. "... kenapa bolanya tidak kutangkap ..."

Mereka menyaksikan bagaimana gadis itu dengan lengan dan kaki bergetar hebat berusaha berdiri. Penampilannya berantakan, dan ia terlihat menakutkan ketika melangkah gontai dengan tangan terjulur berusaha menggapai bola yang terpental untuk dimasukkan ke keranjang.

Akashi bergerak untuk menghampiri gadis itu yang tampaknya menyadari kehadirannya. Gadis itu membeliakkan mata, lalu menunduk dan memeluk perutnya lagi, bersejingkat menghindarinya untuk mendapatkan bola yang dikejarnya dari area lapangan tim Seirin.

Mengkhawatirkan langkahnya yang terhuyung-huyung itu, Akashi berusaha untuk mengejar gadis itu yang napasnya terengah-engah dengan tidak normal.

"Bola—akh!"

"Furihata- _san_!"

Sang bayangan yang telah terlebih dahulu menyadari keanehan perilaku asisten timnya bergegas melesat kilat. Tepat waktu menyelamatkan gadis tersebut yang nyaris lungser lagi ke lapangan jika tidak diselamatkan olehnya.

Semua terperangah kaget melihat Kuroko, sebagai salah satu dari orang yang paling observan, menyangga gadis itu dengan memegangi lengan dan bahunya, sementara gadis itu menaruh kedua telapak tangan di dada pemuda

"Furihata- _san_ , kau tidak baik-baik saja."

"Te-terima kasih, Kuroko."

Furihata kemudian meneguk ludah, dia menggeleng-geleng perlahan—tak bisa mencegah dirinya sendiri meremas kaus yang Kuroko kenakan untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya.

"Se-sepertinya ini karena aku kurang tidur, ukh ... a-aku senang kita datang ke sini ... d-dan melihat kalian bermain basket ... a-ah ... ma-maksudku, sepertinya aku bu-butuh ke kamar mandi lagi ka-karena—"

"Tenanglah, Furihata- _san_." Kuroko menepuk-nepuk lembut bahu kurus gadis tersebut yang meracau kacau.

Koganei bersiul ceria. Dia menampar bahu _ace_ tim basketnya. "Oi, Kagami. Lihat itu cara Kuroko menenangkan seorang gadis."

Kagami mendelik sengit sambil mengelus-elus bahunya. "Iya, iya, aku tahu!"

Riko menyeruak dari para pemuda tim Seirin, dia bergegas menghampiri Furihata dan Kuroko yang masih berdiri begitu dekat dengan pintu masuk. "Furihata _-chan_ , kau kenapa?!" tanyanya khawatir.

Gadis berambut pendek itu berjengit kaget melihat raut mengerikan wajah Furihata.

"T-toilet, _Senpai_ ..." rintih gadis yang ditanya letih.

"Sebaiknya antarkan Furihata- _san_ ke toilet. Atau ke Ruang Kesehatan sekalian." Kuroko membantu menopang Furihata yang berdiri goyah.

Riko baru mau membuka mulut hendak bicara, ketika seseorang menyela.

"Aku saja yang mengantarkan Furihata- _san_ ke toilet dulu." Momoi yang sedari tadi memerhatikan interaksi antara Kuroko dan Furihata—sejak kedatangan tim Seirin ke Rakuzan—menawarkan diri. Dia meraih lengan Furihata dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu agar bergantung padanya. "Serahkan dia padaku, Tetsu- _kun, B no Kantoku_."

"Apa hubungan dadaku dengan—arrgh! Dasar anak kecil!" Riko memblokir aset kewanitaannya dengan wajah merah padam. "Cepat pergi antar Furihata- _chan_ , sana!"

Tidak menyahut respons pelatih tim Seirin tersebut, Momoi dengan baik membimbing Furihata melangkah, kedua gadis itu keluar dari gimnastik diiringi pandangan dengan sisa-sisa kasak-kusuk yang memencar di udara.

Akashi melihat Kuroko yang berjalan kembali ke timnya. Kagami menghampiri cahayanya tersebut dan bertanya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Furi?"

"Sepertinya dia sakit. Ah." Kuroko menghela napas pendek. "Apa Momoi- _san_ tahu letak Ruang Kesehatan di Rakuzan di mana, ya?"

Akashi menyahut, "Aku tahu." Disadarinya seisi tim Seirin menatap padanya dan ia balas menatapi pandangan menyangsikan tim Seirin yang tertuju padanya. "Aku bisa mengantarkan mereka berdua ke sana."

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau kejar mereka, Akashi- _kun_. Maaf kami merepotkanmu." Kuroko mengangguk sopan pada pemuda tersebut.

"Bukan masalah." Akashi melambaikan tangan ringan dan bergegas melangkah untuk mengejar kedua gadis yang tadi beranjak pergi ke toilet.

Sebagai tuan rumah sekolah, Akashi tentu berniat untuk memfasilitasi dan membuat nyaman tamu-tamunya karena telah bertandang ke sekolahnya. Lagipula, sudah tugasnya sebagai ketua organisasi sekolah untuk mengantarkan tamu ke tempat yang dituju.

Baru Akashi sampai di depan pintu keluar gimnastik, ia mendengar—

"AKU TIDAK MENYUKAI— ..." Ada suara dari dalam gim yang berseru memanggilnya _("Oi, Akashi, kau mau ke mana?!")_ , sehingga kemudian yang terdengar olehnya adalah jerit suara lembut— "... AKASHI SEIJUUROU!"

Akashi tertegun di tempat.

—derap langkah.

"Kyaaa!"

 _ **BRUK!**_

 _ **Gubrak.**_

Seisi ruangan menoleh dan terbelalak horror.

.

#~**~#

.

"Ma-maaf aku jadi menyusahkanmu, Momoi- _san_."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau ... terlihat menderita. Sedang masamu?"

Furihata meremas _sweater_ lusuh yang dikenakannya. "Se-sepertinya begitu. Dari tadi aku sudah merasakannya, tadi aku sudah sempat mengecek ke kamar mandi ... tadi tidak ada yang keluar."

"Mungkin sekarang sudah?"

"Mu-mungkin juga. Perutku sakit sekali ... ku-kupikir karena aku gugup be-berada begitu dekat dengan—ah, ta-tapi ternyata mungkin memang karena sudah waktunya—"

Momoi berhenti melangkah. Dia menoleh, terkejut memandang Furihata. "... dekat dengan Tetsu- _kun_?"

Furihata ikut berhenti melangkah. Dia menahan keriutan sakit dan bersandar pada dinding ketika Momoi melepaskan topangannya. "K-Kuroko ...?" Dia memiringkan kepala bingung.

"Furihata- _san_ , aku ..." Momoi meremas tangannya dengan gugup. Ia menatap Furihata yang meringis-ringis kesakitan tepat di mata. Wajahnya tampak merasa bersalah. "Aku tahu kau sekarang satu tim dengan Tetsu- _kun_ —"

"-e-eh—"

"—tapi ... aku sudah menyukainya sejak kami masih di Teikou _Chuugakou_. A-aku selalu memerhatikan Tetsu- _kun_. Ku-kupikir dia awalnya aneh karena bisa muncul dan menghilang dalam sekejap mata—"

"—Mo-Momoi- _san_ , aku tidak bermaksud—"

"—lalu dia memberikanku es krim batangan. Ku-kukira itu sampah, dan ternyata ada tulisan pemenang. Mu-mungkin aku saja yang terlalu berpikir berlebihan, se-seperti seolah aku ini pemenang di hatinya. Tapi sejak itu aku selalu memerhatikannya, aku tahu bagaimana perjuangannya, dan karena itu—"

"—tu-tunggu dulu—!"

Momoi menyeka matanya yang memburam karena airmata.

"A-aku memang me-merasa sangat aneh melihat Tetsu- _kun_ dekat denganmu ... a-aku tidak senang ada gadis yang begitu dekat dengannya. Terlebih kau sangat langsing, kau sangat manis, bahkan reaksimu juga imut—Kagamin yang Basket Idiot itu saja malah bilang kau sangat imut. Lelaki mana yang tidak akan menyukaimu? Ti-tidak sepertiku—"

"—a-aku justru berpikir Momoi- _san_ sangat beruntung karena kau sangat pintar, matamu bagus, rambutmu merah muda panjang, kau adalah perempuan yang peka, te-terutama lekuk badanmu itu—" Furihata berusaha menjelaskan dengan susah payah.

"—dan Tetsu- _kun_ begitu memerhatikanmu!" isak Momoi sedih. "Sejak dia datang ke sini, aku melihatnya selalu memerhatikanmu! A-aku iri ... a-aku mengerti itu karena dia bermaksud baik, tapi aku sendiri tidak yakin dari sepanjang kalian datang ke sini sampai tadi dia memelukmu ... kau begitu beruntung bisa setim dengannya. Tetsu- _kun_ sangat baik, lembut, dan penyayang ... dia juga tidak bisa ditebak dan saat bermain basket dia sangat keren, 'kan?"

Furihata panik melihat cucuran airmata di wajah gadis yang ternyata merasa iri padanya. "I-iya, tentu aku tahu—" Sakit yang lagi-lagi menyerang perutnya membuat Furihata mengerang seraya menundukkan kepala, tidak tahan.

"Aku menyukainya, Furihata- _san_." Momoi menangkupkan wajahnya, melirih sedih. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menghalangimu untuk bersamanya. A-aku juga akan berusaha keras agar Tetsu- _kun_ —"

"I-ini salah paham."

"—Furihata- _san_ , maaf aku jujur tentang perasaanku padamu."

"Se-semua sudah tahu—argh! Mo-Momoi- _san_ ... de-dengarkan aku! Kumohon!" Furihata yang telah bersimbah airmata karena tidak kuat lagi menahan rasa sakit dan salah paham, mendongak pada Momoi. Tidak sempat memikirkan bahwa wajah mereka sama sembabnya karena berurai tangis.

"AKU TIDAK MENYUKAI KUROKO- _KUN_ SEPERTIMU!" jerit Furihata untuk melampiaskan seluruh rasa sakit yang mencambuknya. "AKU SUKA PADA AKASHI SEIJUUROU!"

Momoi tercengang tidak percaya.

Furihata mencelos karena segala hal yang inginnya ia rahasiakan dengan mudahnya lolos dari bibirnya. Mendekap mulutnya, dengan seluruh sisa energinya, ia berlari sekuat tenaga untuk pergi dari hadapan Momoi yang syok karena didamprat lengkingan frustrasinya.

Airmatanya disaput angin, mungkin memercik ke lantai. Furihata berlari untuk mencari Riko, atau mungkin Kuroko, atau Fukuda, Kawahara, Kiyoshi- _Senpai_ , Kapten Hyuuga, Kagami, siapa pun, agar ia bisa menenangkan diri. Ia tidak kuat lagi dengan rasa sakit ini dan kesalahpahaman tadi yang kian menguras tenaganya.

Furihata berlari secepat yang ia mampu seraya menyeka airmatanya, karena itulah ia tidak melihat siluet di sekitar pintu yang hendak keluar dari gimnastik. Ia terlambat menyadari ada orang di hadapannya.

"Kyaaa!"

Tubuhnya begitu keras membentur seseorang dengan sangat keras, rasa sakit yang mengerikan ketika kepalanya membentur sesuatu yang keras, membuat orang yang ditabraknya jatuh terduduk saking terkejutnya dengan Furihata menindihnya.

Benturan dahsyat itulah yang menyebabkan Furihata Kouki pingsan seketika dan tidak mendengar jeritan orang-orang kemudian.

"DARAAAAH!"

 **.**

 _ **To be continue**_

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

 **argh nulis fic shoujo simple begini ternyata jauh lebih melelahkan daripada kelihatannya. *goleran* fluff fuwa-fuwa doki-doki, gulali everywhere. Kenapa setting fem!Furi bisa nyanyi lagi, ahem yang merikues ini sepertinya doyan-uhuk-suka banget sama Falling for You. X"")**

 **Sepertinya ... bahkan bagi saya sendiri, skandalnya kurang JEDEEEER. /apa maksudnya ini/ XD tapi sesuai permintaan (keras), ini dibuat sesederhana mungkin.**

 **Kiseki wa Zettai: mudah-mudahan dirimu suka dan gampang mengerti ya, Dek. Jangan tebar spoiler, okeee. ;)**

 **.**

 _ **And see you latte~**_

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^**

 **.**

 _ **Sweet smile,**_

 **Light of Leviathan**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!**_

 **.**

 **Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan di chapter lalu. *ojigi* semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari chapter sebelumnya. Dan t** **erima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk RnR fic saya, ataupun memberikan fave/follow/faves. Saya senang sekali. X"D**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.** **Fate Stay Night belongs to Ufotable and Moontype.** _ **I didn't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun.**_

 **Warning: Alternate** **Reality** **, genderbend!FurihataKouki, OOC,** **FLUFF** **,** **highschool, SUPER simple,** **cliché, typo(s), absurd, fail-romance, etc.**

 **Special backsound: It Girl by Apink**

 **.**

 **Tidak suka? Tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. :)**

 **.**

 _ **Have a nice read**_ **! ^_~**

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

 **Last chapter:**

 _._

 _._

"Target Note _-mu itu penuh catatan tentang yang lain. Tapi tidak ada satu pun tentang Akashi-_ kun _."_

Ada yang teristimewa tidak tercatat dalam lembaran Target Note.

 _._

 _._

" _Ti-tidak perlu. Aku memang ingin dapat pacar ... ta-tapi ..." Dia mendesah lelah. "... aku juga sadar, mau dunia diputar balik pun, aku tidak pantas bersamanya. Ma-maksudku, dia luar biasa sementara aku ... terlalu biasa."_

Ada yang tidak percaya pada keistimewaan dirinya.

 _._

 _._

" _Hei, Furihata-_ san _." Akashi tersenyum tipis dan bertepuk tangan sekali. "Nyanyianmu—"_

Ada yang ingin mengungkapkan kesan dari secarik keistimewaan.

 _._

 _._

" _AKU TIDAK MENYUKAI— ..."_

Ada yang terlewatkan—

 _._

 _._

" _... AKASHI SEIJUUROU!"_

—dan sesungguhnya adalah tentang rasa yang paling berharga.

 **.**

 **#~**~#**

 **.**

 **Special requested by Kiseki wa Zettai,**

 **.**

 **Innocent Love**

 **.**

 _ **By**_ **: Light of Leviathan**

 **.**

 **#~**~#**

 **.**

Seumur hidup, Akashi tidak pernah ditabrak begitu keras oleh seseorang. Sampai jatuh terbanting ke lantai dan kepala bagian belakangnya terbentur dengan menyakitkan. Ia mengerang, bagian tubuh belakangnya sakit bukan kepalang.

Bagian dadanya juga sakit, tapi tidak sesakit perutnya. Begitu Akashi membuka mata, seseorang jatuh tertelungkup di atasnya.

Gadis itu.

Akashi yang berbudi luhur hampir mengumpat. Tubuh bagian belakangnya mati rasa. Bahunya serasa ditonjok oleh balok kayu ketika dahi gadis ini bertabrakan dengan bahunya. Pula ia bisa merasakan denyut menyakitkan dari perut— yang meski terlatih—miliknya nyeri karena ditindih gadis asisten tim Seirin yang berada di antara kedua kakinya dan kepala menubruk di bahunya.

Aliran panas perlahan-lahan merembas.

"Sei-chan, kau tidak apa—" Mibuchi yang segera menghampiri lantas membekap mulut karena begitu terkejut.

"O-oi!" Takao menunjuk pada perut bagian bawah Akashi yang mengenakan baju kaus berwarna putih. "Bu-bukankah itu—"

Para pemuda berseru horror.

"DARAAAH!"

Sepasang mata merah yang sebelumnya hilang fokus karena sebelah mata tertutup menahan sakit, lekas terbelalak. Dilihatnya orang-orang mengerubunginya sementara ia sendiri berusaha duduk, dan mengalungkan lengannya di sekeliling tubuh mungil yang—anehnya—bisa begitu dengan keras menabraknya.

Merah menodai kaus putihnya. Sewarna rambutnya. Sewarna matanya. Darah segar merah membasahi pangkuan dan perutnya. Akashi menatap tak percaya gadis yang terkulai pingsan dalam pelukannya.

Kisruh gaduh di sekitar Akashi tidak memperbaiki situasi dan kondisi sama sekali.

"Ga-gadis itu yang tadi jatuh, 'kan?"

"Dia me-menabrak Akashi—sa-sampai berdarah-darah! Chihuahua memang tidak apa-apanya daripada singa!"

"AMBULANS! PANGGIL AMBULANS DAN JANGAN BERDIRI DIAM SAJA, BODOH!"

"AAARGHH! FURI, BERTAHANLAAAAH!"

"AKASHI, KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA? ATAU KAU YANG JUSTRU TERLUKA?! REO-NEE, AKASHI CEDERA PARAH!"

"BAKA HAYAMA. YANG TERLUKA PEREMPUAN ITU!"

Huru-hara dan kericuhan meledak di sekitarnya menyebabkan kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Akashi sendiri kehilangan kata-kata, mencelos melihat gadis itu berdarah-darah hanya karena berbenturan dengannya.

"Astaga. Kalau dia bertabrakan dengan Murasakibara sampai terluka berdarah-darah begitu, aku akan percaya. Tapi ini Akashi! Ternyata Akashi punya bakat sebagai _Center_ —!"

"DIAM, IDIOT. TELPON AMBULANS! NYAWA FURI DALAM BAHAYA!"

"AMBIL _HANDPHONE_! CEPATLAH!"

"AKU TIDAK PUNYA PULSA!"

"PUNYA PONSEL BAGUS TAPI TIDAK PUNYA PULSA? JUAL SANA! LEBIH BAIK PAKAI PUNYAKU SAJA!"

Entah sejak kapan Momoi muncul dan berusaha menyeruak dari para pemuda (terutama anggota tim Seirin) yang histeris, tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dilihatnya Riko masih menatap horror pada Furihata yang didudukkan Akashi dalam pangkuannya dan berdarah-darah. "A-apa yang—"

"Furihata- _san_ tadi lari masuk ke gim lagi dan bertabrakan dengan Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko yang telah berlutut di sisi Akashi dan Furihata menerangkan, ia tampak semakin khawatir saat menatap Momoi. "Bukankah tadi kau mengantarkannya ke toilet, Momoi- _san_? Apa yang terjadi?"

Momoi menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Dia tidak bisa mengemukakan pada Kuroko apa yang terjadi, tapi tidak bisa juga memberitahukan bagaimana bisa Furihata berdarah-darah seperti itu. Beruntung Riko berseru tegas mendiamkan semua orang.

"DIAMLAH!" Pelatih Seirin itu membungkam para lelaki yang sebagian besar panik dan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ditatapnya Momoi dalam-dalam, "Kau punya?"

Momoi balas menatapnya dalam-dalam. Dia mengerti maksud pelatih Seirin ini—dan hanya perempuan yang mengerti. "Ti-tidak."

"Bisa kaucarikan? Kita harus membawa Furihata- _chan_ ke Ruang Kesehatan."

"Baiklah." Momoi mengangguk, pandangan bersalahnya tertuju pada Furihata yang tampak pucat dan tidak sadarkan diri. "Nanti aku bawakan. Tapi aku tidak tahu tempat Ruang Kesehatan di mana."

Mibuchi ikut bergabung dalam percakapan. "Aku akan mengantar Momoi- _san_ menyusul Sei- _chan_ dan yang lainnya ke Ruang Kesehatan."

"Kenapa ke sana? Sebaiknya bawa saja Furi ke rumah sakit," ucap Kawahara yang paling khawatir terhadap kondisi sahabatnya.

Riko mengibaskan tangannya. "Sebaiknya bawa dia ke dokter yang berjaga di sana. Kalau lukanya tidak parah, Furihata- _chan_ tidak perlu ke rumah sakit."

Dia menoleh pada Akashi yang sedari tadi bergeming, lengan kiri pemuda itu melingkari pinggang ramping adik kelasnya dan tangan kanan memegangi bahu. Furihata didudukkan secara menyamping dalam pangkuannya sementara Akashi membuat kepala gadis itu yang telah lepas ikatan rambutnya bersandar di bahu kanannya.

"Akashi- _kun_ , maaf, bisakah tolong kaubawakan Furihata- _chan_ ke Ruang Kesehatan sekarang juga?"

Permintaan Riko itu membuat Akashi menoleh padanya. Pemuda itu mengangguk, ia hendak berdiri, namun—

"Hei, sebaiknya para manajer dan asisten perempuan yang membawakan ke Ruang Kesehatan." Ootsubo menganjurkan.

Nakamura menengok, bertanya heran, "Memang kenapa?"

"Sudah jelas. Bisa-bisa salah pegang." Aomine mendengus pelan.

"Aomine." Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan turut mendengus. "Akashi itu tidak sepertimu, _nanodayo_."

Akashi menghela napas panjang menyaksikan perdebatan yang lain. Ia meletakkan gadis dalam pelukannya di lantai terlebih dahulu tanpa melepaskannya, bergegas berdiri, lalu mengangkatnya ke dalam pelukan dengan sebelah lengan kiri di antara tekukan lututnya dan lengan kanan di selipan antara lengan dengan tubuhnya.

Momoi bergegas membenarkan posisi kaki Furihata di lengan kiri Akashi, sementara Riko memosisikan kepala Furihata bersandar di bahu Akashi—yang sebenarnya terasa nyeri karen abenturan tadi. Lengan gadis yang jatuh pingsan itu terlipat manis bersandar di dada pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

Akashi bergegas melangkah secepat yang ia bisa menuju ruang kesehatan di Rakuzan. Letaknya cukup jauh dari gimnastik _indoor_ yang sekaligus berfungsi sebagai aula serba guna. Akashi dengan Furihata dalam gendongannya diikuti oleh Riko dan seorang manajer baru di Shutoku menuju ke sana.

Sepanjang jalan, siswa-siswi elit Rakuzan yang biasanya membungkuk hormat atau menegur sopan siswa teladan nomor satu di sekolah tersebut, juga ketika melewati ruang guru ataupun berpapasan dengan guru, semua dibuat terkejut, syok, serta terkaget-kaget melihat kapten belia tim basket rakuzan tersebut dengan kaus bernoda merah menggendong gadis dengan tungkai berlumuran darah dalam pelukan dan mengabaikan keterkejutan mereka semua.

Semua berbondong-bondong mengawasi bagaimana pemuda berambut semerah rubi itu yang terkenal dengan keeleganan dan martabatnya, memacu langkah dengan gadis pingsan dalam pelukan.

" _Se-Seto Kaichou!"_

Akashi yang semula berusaha menerobos jalan dan mengabaikan keingintahuan murid-murid lain berdecak pelan, seruan perintahnya diabaikan oleh rasa penasaran mereka—dan ia sangat tidak menyukai hal ini. Dia melirik sedikit dan menggeleng sekilas.

"Sakura, tolong bukakan jalan."

Gadis yang ternyata bernama Sakura itu terpana sejenak, menatap gadis dengan wajah pucat dan rambut coklat panjang teruntai di dalam pelukan pemuda yang jadi atasannya dalam organisasi siswa, akhirnya berseru pada murid-murid untuk menepi dan membukakan jalan agar sang ketua bisa lewat—diikuti kedua gadis lainnya yang tidak mengenakan seragam apapun berlogo Rakuzan.

Penasaran dan merasakan decit perih di hatinya, gadis bersurai ungu itu mengikuti rombongan seorang pemuda yang telah disukainya sejak mereka berpartner bersama dalam organisasi sekolah.

" _Sensei,_ tolong bukakan pintu!"

Baru pertama kali dilihatnya pemuda yang biasa tampil hampir selalu flamboyan itu kini terlihat berantakan, kacau, dan retak sudah wajah yang biasa mengulas senyum formal itu dengan kelembutan serta keramah-tamahan yang biasa. Panik, khawatir, dan segala ekspresi yang tidak pernah dilihatnya kini ditampilkan oleh pemuda tersebut.

Dokter yang biasa berjaga di Ruang Kesehatan itu membukakan pintu. "Akashi- _kun_! Tumben sekali kau ke mari—"

"Permisi, _Sensei_." Akashi mengarahkan pandangannya pada gadis yang tidak menujukkan tanda-tanda akan segera tersadar. "Dia terluka gara-gara aku." Ketiga gadis di belakangnya terkesia mendengar perkataannya. "Tolong gadis ini, _Sensei_."

"Astaga!" Dokter itu mengerjapkan mata, sedetik memandangi gadis dalam pelukan seorang Akashi Seijuurou, terbelalak ngeri melihat sepasang muda-mudi ini bersimbah darah. Buru-buru ia menepi. "Cepat taruh dia di ranjang, Akashi- _kun_!"

Pemuda tersebut bergegas masuk ke Ruang Kesehatan yang cukup luas, dia tidak merasakan sakit di tubuhnya lagi, konsentrasinya hanya pada kondisi gadis dalam pelukannya yang ia baringkan selembut mungkin di atas ranjang. Darah menodai lengannya dan seprai putih ranjang klinik.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Dokter wanita muda itu bergegas mengambil stetoskopnya dan mendekati Furihata untuk mengecek detak jantungnya.

Akashi menatapi gadis yang kini tergolek di ranjang. Dia menghirup napas panjang.

"Aku tadi keluar dari gim untuk menunjukkannya jalan menuju ke sini karena sepertinya dia tampak sakit, tadi juga dia jatuh di lapangan dan hampir pingsan. Tidak kusangka dia berlari masuk lagi ke gim dan kami bertabrakan sangat keras, _Sensei_. Karena itulah dia sampai pingsan dan terluka seperti ini."

Dokter itu mendengarkan denyut jantung gadis tersebut yang melegakan—tidak sebegitu lemah seperti orang sekarat atau semacamnya. Ia mencoba menganalisis apa yang terjadi pada gadis ini. Penjelasan Akashi tidak membantunya memahami penyebab kenapa gadis ini bisa sampai berdarah-darah.

Gadis berambut coklat ini memang terlihat rapuh. Kira-kira benturan sekeras apa yang bisa membuatnya terluka separah ini?

"Akashi- _kun_ , apa kau terluka?" tanya dokternya yang beralih mengambil kassa dan menuangkan sebotol penuh alkohol ke mangkuk untuk membersihkan noda aliran darah sepanjang kaki kecil gadis ini.

"Tidak, _Sensei._ Aku baik-baik saja."

"Sebaiknya kau mengganti bajumu, kau terlihat mengerikan. Gadis ini biar aku yang mengurus."

Akashi membungkuk sopan pada dokter yang berjaga di ruang kesehatan. "Terima kasih." Dia melirik pada dua orang gadis lagi yang memandangi Furihata diperiksa oleh dokternya, bibirnya melengkungkan senyum. " _Sensei_ , kedua perempuan ini adalah temannya. Bisakah mereka tetap tinggal di sini?"

"Saya Aida Riko, kakak kelas dari Furihata Kouki yang sedang Anda periksa." Riko berinisiatif memperkenalkan diri. Dia melebarkan telapak tangan dengan sopan pada gadis lain di sisinya. "Dia Ootsubo Tae, teman kami juga. Saya mohon bantuan Anda, _Sensei_."

Dokter muda itu tersenyum, senang dengan kesantunan dua gadis yang merupakan teman dari gadis yang tergolek pingsan. "Baiklah. Kalian berdua bisa membantuku."

Akashi mundur, selangkah, dua-langkah, lalu berbalik keluar dari ruangan didahului oleh rekan kerjanya di organisasi siswa Rakuzan. Sebelum menutup pintu ruang kesehatan, dilihatnya samar-samar di antara ketiga perempuan lain yang bercakap-cakap dalam ruangan, gadis dengan rambut coklat panjang terurai di bantal itu masih tak sadarkan diri.

Sinar matahari senja menyusup dari jendela, memercikkan sedikit sinar pada gadis yang terdampar di alam mimpi dan entah kapan akan terbangun.

Gadis yang mendampingi Kuroko di reuni _Kiseki no Sedai_ pertama kali saat pembukaan Winter Cup dan ketakutan setengah mati melihatnya.

Gadis yang diumpankan oleh pelatihnya, berusaha mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Akashi bingung hingga jatuh tersusruk di hadapannya.

Gadis dengan suara pekik imutnya bersembunyi di belakang Kuroko saat pertama kali bertemu mata dengannya ketika Seirin datang ke Rakuzan disambut olehnya.

Gadis yang mengintipnya dari balik bahu Kuroko.

Gadis yang tadi dengan lucu bernyanyi di toilet, terpaku kaku dua detik masih bergumam, lalu bersenandung merdu sambil perlahan-lahan menutup pintu toilet dan mendekam di sana—mungkin menunggu kepergiannya karena terlampau malu.

Gadis yang bekerja keras mendukung teman-teman setimnya, terjatuh lagi di tengah lapangan, lalu menangkis bola basket dengan wajah menyeramkan dan penampilan berantakan.

Gadis yang tidak mau menatapnya tapi membiarkan dirinya ditopang oleh Kuroko.

Gadis yang Akashi dengar berteriak membencinya.

Gadis yang menabraknya, menindihnya, membuat tubuhnya kesakitan—dan nanti mungkin akan memar-memar, terkulai pingsan.

Gadis yang Akashi rasa ia bisa melingkarkan seluruh lengannya untuk mengunci gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

Gadis yang terlalu ringan seperti kurang gizi saat digendong olehnya.

Gadis yang berlumuran darah dalam pelukannya.

" _Kaichou?"_

Suara Sakura menyadarkan Akashi—ia memandang gadis itu terlalu lama. Perlahan-lahan ia menutup pintu, lalu mengembuskan napas panjang. Menatapi kaus putih dan lengannya teroleskan merah darah.

Darah gadis itu.

"Siapa itu tadi?" Suara lembut Sakura bertanya padanya.

"Tamu tim basket. Manajer tim basket sekolah dari Tokyo." Nada final ditegaskan dari apa yang Akashi suarakan. Ia tidak ingin dicecar dengan pertanyaan apapun untuk saat ini.

Ada kaus yang harus diganti dan dicuci.

Ada badan yang harus dibersihkan.

Namun tidak ada yang bisa menghilangkan perasaan bersalah yang Akashi rasakan saat itu—meski ia sadar bahwa penyebab Furihata pingsan dan berlumuran darah jelas bukan karenanya, tidak peduli meski gadis bernama Furihata Kouki itu begitu takut dan membencinya.

.

#~**~#

.

Suara-suara lembut berbisik-bisik di sekitarnya menelusup ke telinganya.

"Hei, dia sudah sadar."

"Furi- _chan_? Kau bisa dengar aku?"

Furihata mengerang perlahan. Matanya terbuka, membuka-menutup beberapa saat untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya dari lampu di langit-langit ruangan yang menghujani matanya. Ditemukannya gadis-gadis manajer duduk mengelilinginya dengan raut wajah lega.

"Riko- _Senpai_ ... a-aku—" Furihata berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi dan kenapa ia bisa terbaring di atas futon dilapisi tebalnya selimut.

"Tadi kita habis berbicara. Lalu kau lari, menabrak seseorang, dan kau pingsan." Momoi mengambil tangan Furihata yang terletak di atas selimut, meremasnya perlahan penuh rasa penyesalan. "Maafkan aku. Ini semua karena aku yang salah paham."

Furihata tersenyum tipis, ia menggeleng perlahan. "Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Maaf tadi aku lari begitu saja, rasa sakit di perutku tadi tidak tertahankan."

"Bisakah kau duduk, Furi- _chan_? Kau harus makan dan minum obat pereda sakit." Riko menunjuk senampan makan, segelas air minum, dan bungkusan obat yang telah disediakan.

Gadis itu mengangguk, ia beringsut dibantu oleh Tae dan Momoi untuk duduk. Seorang gadis manajer baru lagi dari Kaijou membantu menggeserkan nampan makanan. Furihata meraih semangkuk sup krim ayam dengan potongan roti dan berusaha memakannya.

"Terima kasih ..." Furihata menyiduk sesendok sup. Kepala tertunduk dengan mata memanas terarah pada supnya. "Aku merepotkan kalian."

"Tidak apa-apa, Furihata- _Senpai._ " Adik dari kapten tim Shutoku itu tersenyum manis padanya. "Yang penting kau beristirahat agar bisa cepat pulih."

Furihata mengusap airmatanya dan mengangguk, mengulas senyum haru. Ia menyuap supnya yang terasa gurih dan melahap sepotong roti.

"Jadi ... apa aku boleh tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya sampai kau berlari kembali ke gim, Furi- _chan_ , Momoi- _san_? Bukankah kalian harusnya ke toilet?"

Pertanyaan Riko itu membuat kedua gadis yang ditanya berjengit. Keduanya bertukar tatapan, salah tingkah karenanya.

Momoi menatap Furihata dan menerima anggukan—tanda ia boleh menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Ditatapnya putri dari Aida Kagetora itu dan beberapa gadis lainnya. "Tadi ... err, aku sempat salah paham."

"Salah paham?" ulang Riko bingung.

"Uhm. Kupikir Furihata- _san_ menyukai Tetsu- _kun_ ... dan juga Tetsu- _kun_ menyukai Furihata _-san_ karena dia begitu memerhatikannya." Momoi memilin rambut merah mudanya dalam jemarinya. "Aku bilang pada Furihata _-san_ , a-aku cemburu ... karena aku menyukai Tetsu- _kun_. I-ini salahku karena tadi tidak berusaha mendengar penjelasannya."

Riko bersidekap seraya memiringkan kepala. "Aku mengira wajar saja. Kuroko- _kun_ orangnya sangat observan dan dia termasuk yang paling peka menyadari bahwa Furi _-chan_ tidak seperti biasanya."

"Tapi, kan, aku tidak tahu. A-aku iri karena mereka bersama setim." Momoi samar menggembungkan pipi dan memeluk lututnya. Dia menatap Furihata penuh rasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku, Furihata- _san_."

Gadis berambut coklat itu menggeleng perlahan. "Tidak apa-apa." Canggung, ia menggaruk pipinya dan kentara semakin merasa salah tingkah. "A-aku juga minta maaf karena bicara sekencang tadi padamu."

"Oh." Momoi mengingat sentakan keras Furihata padanya, ia menggeleng lembut. "Tidak masalah. Aku pantas mendapatkannya."

"Heeiii, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan!" rajuk Riko tidak paham.

Momoi terkikik geli. Dia mengabaikan repetan panik Furihata. "Tadi saat aku salah paham, Furihata- _san_ berteriak padaku."

Furihata mencelos. Horror. Panik. Syok berat. "Mo-Momoi- _san_ —!"

"Furihata- _san_ bilang, _AKU TIDAK MENYUKAI KUROKO-_ KUN _SEPERTIMU!"_ Momoi tertawa geli ketika Furihata memekik malu, berusaha menghentikan Momoi menyampaikan kalimat berikutnya—

" _AKU SUKA PADA AKASHI SEIJUUROU!_ Begitulah. Hahahaha!"

Riko ikut tergelak dengan Momoi dan dengan ceria saling menepukkan tangan. "Benarkah? Furi- _chan_ bisa berteriak seperti itu?!"

"Iya! Aku saja tidak bisa bersuara seperti itu, meskipun tentang Tetsu- _kun_!"

"Apa? Furihata- _Senpai_ suka pada kapten tim Rakuzan?" tanya manajer Kaijou heboh.

"Dia memang keren. Kata _Onii-san_ -ku, Akashi _-san_ pemain basket yang sangat hebat dan saingan Midorima-san," kata Tae bersemangat.

Manajer dari tim Yosen ikut menyahut ceria. "Seleramu sangat bagus, Furihata- _san_. Akashi- _san_ memang kelihatannya seperti lelaki yang baik."

"Kau harus berhati-hati, Furihata- _san_. _Seto Kaichou_ itu sangat-sangat-sangaaaaat disukai banyak perempuan!" ujar manajer baru tim Rakuzan seraya menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya.

" _Are_? Kau tidak suka pada Akashi- _kun_ , ya?" Riko bertanya heran pada manajer baru tim Rakuzan.

Gadis itu menggeleng ringan. Dia tersipu sesaat kemudian.

"AAAH!" Gadis-gadis itu berseru heboh menyadari kesalahtingkahan manajer tim Rakuzan.

Momoi mengguncang-gunncang lengan gadis yang direkrut sebagai manajer baru sekolah prestisius di Tokyo tersebut. "Siapa yang kausuka? Dari tim Rakuzan juga? Mibuchi- _kun_ , Nebuya- _kun_ , Mayuzumi- _kun_ , Hayama- _kun_ —"

"—ti-tidak!"

"Hayama- _kun_ , ya?!"

"Bu-bukan! Su-sudah jangan tanya-tanya lagi!" Manajer tim Rakuzan itu menggembungkan pipinya yang memerah. Membuang muka ketika Momoi tertawa karena responsnya. Lantas beralih bertanya pada manajer tim lain. "Ka-kalau kalian?"

"Aku suka dengan Kise-Senpai. Dia tampan. Hihihihi."

"Ah, kau akan sulit menyukainya kalau terkadang narsisnya sudah kambuh dan melihatnya diikuti gadis-gadis kemana-mana."

"Begitukah? Jadi kau sukanya siapa?"

"... mungkin Aomine-san? Dia terlihat berbeda."

"Aomine- _kun_?!" Momoi syok mendengar percakapan antara manajer Kaijou dan Yosen. "Apa yang menarik darinya?"

"Hei, dia berkulit tan seksi! Jangan memandangiku seperti itu, Momoi-san!"

Selagi para gadis terlibat percakapan seru tentang pemuda-pemuda yang mereka suka, Furihata merasakan hatinya menghangat dan bersukacita menandaskan makan yang disiapkan untuknya. Meminum obat lalu meneguk air dalam gelas sampai habis.

"... su-sudahlah! Kenapa aku jadi harus memilih antara Hyuuga- _kun_ atau Teppei?!" Riko mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas. Dia membanting setir percakapan kembali pada adik kelasnya yang tengah menelan air .

"Furi- _chan_ yang paling beruntung. Dia menabrak Akashi- _kun_ , digendong Akashi- _kun_ sampai ke ruang kesehatan—"

"—iya, aku seperti melihat ada pangeran menggendong tuan putri ke ranjang emas." Tae menutupi mulut di balik tangannya untuk meredam kikik gelinya. "Aku jadi iri."

Gleek.

"FURI-CHAN!" Riko mengomel sebal, diambilnya handuk yang memang telah disediakannya untuk Furihata. Dipakainya untuk mengelap semburan air yang tumpah di selimut, selagi Momoi bergegas menepuk-nepuk punggung Furihata yang terbatuk-batuk dahsyat.

"A-apa?! Uhuk, uhuk!"

"Telan dulu minummu dengan benar baru bicara." Momoi mengusap-usap bahu Furihata yang panik menerima informasi mengejutkan tadi.

Riko memasang wajah tak berdosa—kendati kentara menggoda. "Kau tadi menabrak Akashi- _kun_ kencang sekali sampai kalian jatuh berduaan di lapangan basket. Masa kau sama sekali tidak sadar dipeluk Akashi- _kun_ , digendong, bahkan dia sampai mengatakan pada _Sensei_ -nya bahwa yang membuatmu terluka berdarah-darah adalah dirinya sendiri?"

"Be- ... benarkah?" Rona merambati pipi gadis tersebut. Wajahnya memanas bukan main sementara jantungnya berdebar menyakitkan.

"Semua orang juga melihatnya." Riko memutar kedua bola mata.

Furihata termenung memikirkan perkataan seniornya. Dia menggigit bibir, lamat-lamat tangan mencengkeram selimut selagi Tae menyingkirkan nampan dari pangkuannya.

"Se-semua?" tanya Furihata cemas.

"Iya. Tadi semua berpikir kau terluka parah karena bertabrakan dengan Akashi- _kun_. Situasinya kacau sekali tadi, bahkan beberapa minta kau diantarkan saja ke rumah sakit." Momoi tersenyum tipis seraya menepuk punggung tangan Furihata. "Kau membuat semua orang khawatir dan ketakutan."

Tae merapikan mangkuk kotor dan mengelap tumpahan air. "Itu karena tadi Furihata- _Senpai_ terlihat mengerikan."

"Mengerikan ba-bagaimana?" Furihata makin suram mendengar perkataan manajer baru dari Shutoku tersebut.

"Err ... darah menstruasimu kemana-mana." Riko memelankan volume suaranya, takut konversasi mereka terdengar menggema sepenginapan. "Hari pertama memang sangat mengerikan. Untung tadi _Sensei_ di ruang kesehatan sangat pengertian, dia bilang akan menyimpan rahasia tentang ini dan membuat alasan bahwa kau berdarah-darah karena perutmu terluka karena bekas jahitan terbuka. Momoi mengambilkan tampon, pakaianmu diganti dengan baju yang disediakan _Sensei_ itu, dan tenang saja, kami yang membantu menggantikan pakaianmu."

"A-aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa lagi selain terima kasih dan maaf karena telah begitu merepotkan kalian. Se-seingatku, aku masih tiga atau empat hari lagi berdasarkan perhitungan kalender. Ternyata maju beberapa hari." Furihata membenamkan wajahnya ke selimut karena malu yang kian menjadi. Barulah ia menyadari sesuatu, dia mendongak takut-takut. "Da-dalam kondisi seperti tadi ... be-berarti?"

"Sepertinya para lelaki itu tidak ada yang menyadarinya," jawab Riko halus untuk menenangkan. "Akashi- _kun_ sepertinya juga tidak. Karena dia—entah kau akan percaya ini atau tidak—terlihat hampir seperti merasa bersalah, dia mungkin berpikir kau terluka sampai berdarah-darah tadi karena bertabrakan dengannya."

Furihata mencelos. Dia menggeleng-geleng. "A-Akashi- _san_ ti-tidak bersalah ..."

"Baju yang Akashi _-san_ pakai juga sampai ternoda oleh darahmu, Furihata- _Senpai_ ," timpal Tae perlahan.

Riko mengangguk menyetujui. "Dia yang terlihat paling mengkhawatirkanmu. Sebaiknya kau temui dia nanti."

Sunyi mengisi seisi ruangan.

Furihata didera perasaan bersalah yang mengerikan. Ia memeluk kedua lutut di balik selimut lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dengan helaan napas putus asa. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk bertutur jujur.

"A-aku ... senang sekali begitu tahu kita akan liburan musim panas di Kyoto, di Rakuzan pula. Bisa melihat Akashi- _san_ saja aku sudah senang. Aku memang berniat hanya melihat, karena aku juga mau cari lelaki lain ...

"Tapi aku terlalu bersemangat kemarin malam sampai tidak tidur. Aku sudah berniat akan merapikan penampilanku saat _check-in_ di penginapan, tapi aku malah tidak dibangunkan.

"Mana tadi saat datang ke Rakuzan penampilanku memalukan sekali. A-aku tahu dia tidak akan melihatku, tapi aku juga tidak mau tampil buruk di hadapannya.

"Aku bersembunyi di belakang Kuroko- _kun_ karena terlalu malu saat melihatnya. Ma-maksudku, ke-kenapa dia harus terlihat se-se ... sekeren itu dalam seragam Rakuzan sementara aku bahkan tidak terlihat seperti perempuan? Lalu aku bertemu dengannya di toilet dan aku malu. Aku terlihat bodoh karena malah masuk lagi ke toilet. Aku lalu menabraknya, menyusahkannya ..."

Para gadis itu menatap sedih airmata yang meleleh di pipi gadis berambut coklat panjang tersebut. Mereka beranjak mendekat untuk merangkul gadis itu atau meraih tangannya dalam genggaman.

"... aku pasti buruk sekalidi matanya," lirih Furihata perih.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Kou _-chan_?" tanya Momoi lembut pada gadis itu yang mengangguk di sela upaya menyeka luruhan airmatanya. "Kou- _chan_ , Akashi- _kun_ tidak akan berpikiran sedangkal itu. Dia akan mencoba memahamimu."

"Makanya itu, sebaiknya kau temui dia setelah kondisimu membaik." Riko menepuk bahu adik kelasnya, mencoba menyalurkan energi positif pada adik kelasnya.

Furihata mengusap perutnya di balik selimut. "Rasanya perutku mendadak makin nyeri."

Kejujurannya itu membuahkan tawa dari gadis-gadis lainnya.

Dia mendesah resah. Merebahkan tubuh ke tempat tidur dan menggerung murung, "A-aku tidak merasa aku layak berhadapan dengannya, aku juga tidak yakin bisa bicara dengannya. Tapi aku ingin meminta maaf sesegera mungkin padanya, besok—lebih cepat lebih baik. Aarghh ... bagaimana aku bisa tidak terlihat memalukan?"

"Kalau soal penampilan ..." Manajer tim Rakuzan mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Aku bisa membantu, sepertinya. Setidaknya supaya kau merasa bisa berhadapan dengan Akashi- _Senpai_."

Gadis yang merupakan siswi Rakuzan itu bergerak ke arah lemari baju dalam ruangan tempat mereka tidur.

"Omong-omong, masih ada baju-baju baru anak-anak divisi tari kontemporer yang tidak dipakai karena kelebihan jumlah pesanan. Bagaimana kalau besok kita juga pakai baju seragam sebagai manajer?" tanyanya antusias.

Manajer Yosen ikut tersenyum lembut pada manajer tim Seirin itu. "Aku bisa bantu mendadanimu."

"Kalau kau butuh aksesori, aku bisa meminjamkanmu seadanya, Furihata- _Senpai_." Tae beranjak menuju tasnya untuk mengambil perlengkapan aksesorisnya.

Manajer tim Kaijou menjentikkan jari. Dia mengedipkan sebelah mata dengan manis pada Furihata. "Aku bawa beberapa sepatu yang cukup bagus. Dari _heels_ sampai _flatshoes_ , kau lebih suka yang mana? Sebenarnya kubawa untuk jalan-jalan di Kyoto, tapi tidak apa-apa kalau kau membutuhkannya."

Gadis itu berguling di atas tatami, penuh semangat menuju ke barang bawaannya yang ditaruh di sudut kamar mereka. "Seorang gadis harus berjuang supaya dinotis orang yang disukainya!"

Momoi meraih untaian rambut coklat Furihata. "Sebaiknya kau ganti tatanan model rambutmu juga." Dia tersenyum ceria pada Furihata. "Selain itu, Kou- _chan_ , aku bisa membantumu bicara pada Akashi- _kun_ —"

"—dan aku akan menyingkirkan siapapun penghalang kalian untuk bicara." Riko berkacak pinggang dengan puas. " _Fighto_ , Furi _-chan_!"

Furihata menahan buncarahan haru yang menyesaki dadanya. Dia tertawa tidak percaya, entah kenapa matanya melelehkan airmata lagi.

Mau penampilannya bagaimanapun, Furihata tetap tidak berani menaruh harapan tinggi Akashi akan menatapinya sebagai seseorang sederajat. Sebagai seorang perempuan yang bisa membuat pemuda sesempurnanya merasa tertarik.

Namun bantuan dari teman-teman sesama manajernya, yang ramai dan riang sekali membantunya sepanjang malam untuk mendadaninya, membuat Furihata merasa begitu beruntung karena dianugerahi karunia berupa teman-teman yang menyenangkan dan sangat baik.

Setidaknya, ketika Furihata tertawa bersama teman-temannya hingga larut malam untuk menyiapkan hari esok, ia tidak merasa perutnya begitu sakit lagi.

Besok, tugasnya adalah meminta maaf pada Akashi Seijuurou.

.

#~**~#

.

"—bisa. Hari terakhir festival, akan saya koordinir agar aula serba guna tidak tim basket pakai. Seharian akan dipakai untuk penampilan pentas seni. Jadi kita bisa menghemat dana yang akan dialokasikan untuk dekorasi sekolah dengan mengurangi lima panggung menjadi tiga panggung di tiga titik sektor sekolah: di lapangan upacara, di lapangan olahraga, dan panggung untuk teater serta pentas kultur tradisional khas Kyoto di aula multimedia. Kemudian untuk _Prom Night_ —"

 _ **Tok.**_

 _ **Tok.**_

Ketua pemimpin rapat itu memicingkan mata, anggota-anggota organisasi sekolah merinding ngeri. Tentu mereka tahu betapa tabunya menginterupsi sesi rapat para dewan tertinggi sekolah terutama rapat yang penting dan dipimpin oleh penahta tertinggi dari direksi dewan.

Terlebih hari ini, ketua mereka itu terlihat jauh lebih dingin dan mengerikan daripada biasanya. Mungkin karena waktunya untuk melatih tim basket karena sedang kedatangan tamu, terpaksa berkurang karena harus memimpin rapat dewan sekolah?

"Masuk."

Pintu berderit pelan. Seorang siswa masuk dan melakukan _ojigi_ , begitu melihat dari ujung mata sang ketua telah mengangguk memperbolehkannya menginterupsi rapat, ia menegapkan tubuh lalu melapor dengan suara tegas.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda, _Seto-Kaichou_."

Akashi hampir menjejalkan pelajaran ketertiban untuk tidak mengganggu anggota dewan sekolah yang sedang rapat, tapi mengurungkan niat. "Siapa?"

"Katanya, dia adalah teman Anda sesama lulusan Teikou _Chuugakou_ dan siswi dari Too, Momoi Satsuki."

Akashi mengangkat kepala dari dokumen rancangan anggaran biaya yang sedang dibacanya dengan seksama. Dia menatap sejenak anak buahnya yang baru masuk.

"Katakan padanya untuk menunggu. Aku akan menemuinya setelah rapat selesai."

" _Hai'!"_

Pintu kembali tertutup.

Akashi kembali memimpin rapat. Begitu tenang seakan berita tentang kehadiran seorang perempuan yang menunggunya, sama sekali tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia juga tidak tampak bertanya-tanya mengenai alasan kedatangan gadis dari Too itu untuk menemuinya.

Begitu rapat selesai, para anggota saling membungkukkan badan dan membubarkan diri. Akashi merapikan berkas-berkas yang diberikan padanya dan beranjak dari kursinya. Ia mengangguk sopan seperti biasa pada beberapa gadis anggota dewan yang tersenyum (kelewat manis) padanya.

Keluar dari ruang rapat, Akashi melihat dua orang gadis yang duduk dengan bangku sekolah yang dirapatkan ke dinding di sebelah kiri. Dilihatnya Momoi sedang mengobrol dengan seorang gadis lagi.

Momoi memang cantik dan kesintalan tubuhnya jelas menarik perhatian dari siswa-siswa lelaki yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar ruang rapat. Apalagi mengenakan celana merah muda yang cukup pendek sebatas pertengahan pahanya, kaus garis hitam-putih horizontal sebatas punggung lengan atas dipadu _tanktop_ yang selaras warna celananya. Rambutnya disanggul dengan anakan rambut terurai membingkai wajah cantiknya.

Yang menarik perhatian Akashi bukan temannya semasa bersekolah di Teikou _Chuugakou_ dulu, melainkan gadis di sisinya yang duduk dengan manis. Tangan saling menyilang—seperti posisi kaki kanan menumpang di atas kaki kiri—dengan elegan di atas rok merah muda lembut bermodel gypsy jatuh di pertengahan pahanya.

Mengenakan kaus dengan pola sama seperti Momoi, hanya modelnya berbeda. Bagian yang dikenakannya itu memang berlengan normal, tapi ada bagian lubang yang menampilkan lekuk bahu mungil yang mulus serta sisa kain berbahan katun itu jatuh ringan di lengannya. Pinggang rampingnya dililit ikat pinggang merah muda yang berwarna seperti pita berkilau dengan gesper bunga mawar di sentral perut.

Rambut coklat yang kemarin diikat dan terurai berantakan, kini disisir rapi dengan belahan di bagian kanan kepala dan dikuncir rapi agak rendah di atas tengkuk sehingga rambut coklatnya yang agak ikal terjuntai rapi di punggung. Di bagian kiri kepalanya tersemat pita senada warna roknya.

Gadis itu, yang kemarin jatuh pingsan dengan tampang mengerikan, berubah menjadi ... well, kali ini benar-benar terlihat seperti gadis biasa—manis.

"Psst. Perempuan yang berambut pink seksi sekali."

"Aku suka yang rambut coklat. Kawai!"

"Siapa mereka, ya? Anak klub _dance_ atau teater?"

"Ssst. Mereka tamu _Seto Kaichou_."

Akashi berdeham seraya membenarkan letak dasinya. Dia bergegas menghampiri kedua gadis yang tengah bertukar tawa itu—tidak menyadari mereka menyita perhatian para pemuda yang bolak-balik berlalu-lalang di sekitar ruang rapat.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu."

Sapaan Akashi itu memecah keasyikan pembicaraan keduanya. Raut wajah Momoi mencerah, berbanding terbalik dengan gadis manajer tim Seirin yang memucat.

"Tidak apa-apa, Akashi- _kun_. Maaf kami mengganggumu—"

" _Kaichou."_

Para siswa yang menyaksikan ketua organisasi siswa mereka dikelilingi gadis-gadis seketika _sweatdrop_. Astaga, mungkin perang dunia akan pecah.

Akashi menoleh pada wakilnya di organisasi siswa Rakuzan. "Ada apa?"

Momoi yang menyadari ia ditatap dengan mata terpicing itu membalas dengan senyum malaikat—yang sesungguhnya amat ia sadari terlihat begitu menyebalkan. Ia sadar kehadiran dirinya dan Furihata di dekat Akashi tidak disukai oleh gadis berambut ungu ini.

"Hanya mengingatkanmu, besok rapat dimulai di waktu yang sama lagi seperti tadi." Sakura dengan lembut mengingatkan.

Akashi mengangguk ringan. "Terima kasih atas peringatanmu dan kesediaanmu untuk hadir di rapat hari ini."

"Tentu, _Kaichou_. Itu sudah tugasku." Sakura tertawa kecil. "Mengenai tugas sekolah yang ingin aku tanyakan—"

Akashi menyela dengan tenang. "Besok saja sebelum mulai rapat, lima belas menit lebih cepat, aku akan bantu mengajarimu."

"Bagaimana kalau aku SMS atau telpon saja?" tanya Sakura sembari mengibaskan kepangan rambut violetnya ke belakang.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengurus urusan apapun di sekolah di rumah karena aku juga punya kesibukan sendiri di rumah. Sebaiknya, besok saja." Akashi melugas tegas namun tetap santun menolak.

Furihata menyikut Momoi yang nyaris kelepasan terkikik karena merasa familiar dengan cara Akashi menolak para gadis itu untuk mendekat padanya.

"O-oh, baiklah. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, _Kaichou_."

Sakura tetap berhasil mempertahankan senyum di wajahnya. Dia menatapi Momoi dan Furihata sejenak, memandang Furihata sedikit lebih lama karena rasanya pernah melihat gadis ini tapi ia tidak berhasil mengingat siapa gadis tersebut, akhirnya dia membungkuk sekilas dan buru-buru berlalu bergabung bersama teman-temannya.

"Apa kami mengganggumu?" tanya Momoi sembari melirik Sakura dan kawan-kawannya yang masih mengawasi dirinya dan Furihata.

"Tidak. Tapi maaf, aku membuat kalian menunggu. Rapat tadi benar-benar penting." Akashi menggeleng singkat. Senyum tipisnya terkembang. "Jadi, ada perlu apa denganku, Momoi?"

"Sasuga Akashi- _kun_." Momoi tersenyum manis seraya mendorong punggung temannya yang memekik perlahan dengan suara khas imutnya itu. "Aku mengantarnya untuk bicara padamu."

Akashi menatapi gadis yang didorong Momoi untuk maju ke depan, tidak sadar tatapannya menelusuri gadis ini dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. Menyadari _flatshoes_ putih dengan kaus kaki hitam serta gelang berbentuk pita yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya sama dengan yang dikenakan Momoi.

Sebelum sempat berbicara apapun, Momoi mundur beberapa langkah seraya melambai riang.

"Aku masih harus mengurus Dai- _chan_ dan yang lainnya. Tolong jaga Kou- _chan_ , ya, Akashi- _kun_!"

Furihata kalap diterpa kepanikan. Dia tidak mau ditinggal sendiri—tidak berdua saja dengan Akashi begini, ini tidak seperti rencana yang dirancang oleh para manajer tim-tim basket itu semalam. "Momoi- _san_!"

Gadis itu memberikan tanda oke dengan apitan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, mengedip nakal pada Furihata lalu kabur begitu saja.

Sunyi.

Akashi berusaha tidak mengingat seruan kemarin yang tidak sengaja didengarnya. _Aku-tidak-menyukai-Akashi-Seijuurou_ ; gadis ini membencinya. Ketakutan padanya, seperti saat ini tubuhnya bergetar dan ia meremas fabrik roknya sembari menggigit bibir. Wajahnya pias seperti sedia kala.

Namun bagaimanapun, semalaman ia pun tidak bisa tidur, tak bisa melenyapkan memori kausnya bernoda darah dan gadis ini berlumuran darah yang meluruh ke kaki-kakinya. Semua ini terlihat seperti mimpi, melihat gadis di hadapannya tampaknya normal—manis bahkan—walau masih terlihat pucat.

Menyadari tatapan menelitinya pasti membuat Furihata tidak nyaman, Akashi berdeham sekilas. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Furihata berjengit mendengar pertanyaan dari suara halus Akashi. Bila saja manusia tidak perlu hidup tanpa jantung, tidak perlu debar jantung itu berdegup ketika sedang merasa begitu gugup, tentu Furihata tidak keberatan untuk tetap membiarkan jantung tetap berada di rongganya.

Namun debarannya terlalu kencang hingga Furihata khawatir Akashi bisa mendengarnya. Seisi gedung tersebut bisa mendengar betapa riuh detak jantungnya. Sensasi mulas itu datang lagi. Tapi tidak seperti kemarin, berbeda. Ini seperti ada gelembung-gelembung meletup-letup meriah di dasar perutnya.

Ia menarik napas, menghelanya dalam-dalam, berulangkali, lalu menjawab tanpa berani menatap Akashi.

"Su-sudah le-lebih baik." Furihata meremas roknya kuat-kuat, dia berusaha untuk mengeraskan suaranya yang terbata-bata parah. "A-aku ... ingin—"

"Sebaiknya kita bicara sambil berjalan ke gim," ajak Akashi yang ternyata melirik waspada ke sekeliling mereka—keduanya menarik perhatian yang tak diperlukan.

Furihata mengangguk-angguk patuh nan kaku. Diikutinya langkah Akashi yang menuntunnya menuju ke gim basket. Dia bisa merasakan denyar-denyar di relung hatinya, gugup, tapi tidak bisa menahan nyeri di tulang pipinya karena senyum tersipunya terkembang tinggi sekali.

Berjalan di belakang Akashi, sedekat ini saja Furihata sudah begitu bahagia. _Ah, terima kasih telah memberikannya kesempatan ini, Tuhan. Hamba-Mu ini mensyukuri anugerah terindah dari-Mu ini!_

Namun ... kenapa punggungnya terasa panas dan tiba-tiba Furihata merasa merinding?

Lamat-lamat gadis itu menoleh ke belakang. Dia terkejut, keringat dingin mengalir tipis di pelipis menyadari ternyata gadis berambut ungu tadi dan beberapa kawannya membuntuti langkahnya dengan Akashi. Ngeri dengan tatapan duka dan cemburu itu yang mengawasinya, Furihata bergerak lebih mendekat pada pemuda yang jadi pemandunya berjalan.

Furihata merasa bersalah pada gadis itu. Mungkin dia juga menyukai Akashi—atau bahkan cinta padanya. Bagaimanapun gadis itu yang lebih dulu mengenal Akashi dan mungkin bersamanya hampir tiap waktu di jam sekolah.

Akashi melirik sedikit menyadari gadis ini akhirnya berjalan di sisinya. Selintas ia bisa menghirup wangi bunga yang lembut tersepoi dari perempuan yang hari ini terlihat berbeda tidak seperti kemarin.

Menelusuri koridor kelas dua di jajaran kelas elit—unggulan, Akashi menyadari Furihata berulangkali menoleh ke belakang dan tampak sangat gelisah. Ia ingin bertanya apa yang mau Furihata bicarakan dengannya, ketika keduanya melewati kelas Akashi di tahun ini dan ada teman-teman sekelasnya masih sibuk melakukan persiapan untuk festival sekolah.

"Akashi- _Buchou_! Sudah selesai rapatnya, ya?"

Akashi berhenti melangkah sesaat. Dia tersenyum pada teman sekelasnya. "Begitulah."

"Mau berlatih basket lagi dengan sekolah-sekolah lain, ya? Ah, serunya ... coba klub Amefuto juga bisa seperti itu, mengundang sekolah lain untuk _camp-training_ di sini." Teman sekelasnya yang lain menyahut dari jendela.

"Eh, eh, Buchou, siapa itu gadis manis di sisimu?" Temannya yang pertama menyapa menunjuk Furihata di sisi Akashi.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka gadis seimut ini—kukira tipemu gadis dewasa terpelajar," puji anggota Amefuto tersebut senang, "pacarmu, ya, Akashi- _Buchou_? Manis juga."

Cetusan inosen, tidak tahu malu, tidak tahu diri, dan kencang itu, otomatis membuat seisi kelas dan koridor dilanda keheningan yang mencekik.

Furihata bisa merasakan suasana menjadi begitu dingin dan sangat mengerikan.

"Kukira kau pacaran dengan Sakura- _san_ , Akashi." Seorang pemuda lagi menghambur dari dalam kelas, keluar pintu kelas untuk mengecek gadis yang berjalan di sisi ketua kelasnya. "Kalian, kan, Papa dan Mama seluruh murid di Rakuzan."

"Dan kemana-mana selalu bersama," timpal pemuda yang memuji Furihata sebagai gadis manis.

Seorang gadis yang tadi tengah berdandan dalam kelas, buru-buru berlari keluar dan rusuh melepaskan roll rambutnya menjerit protes. "Tapi, Akashi _-kun_ , bagaimana denganku?! Padahal bangku kita sudah bersebelahan satu tahun lebih."

"Kau tidak cocok dengan _Seto-Kaichou_. Kau terlihat kampungan dan _make-up_ menor begitu," tandas seorang pemuda berkacamata kejam.

Furihata menggigit bibir. Ia bingung menghadapi siswa-siswi dengan seragam baju elit dan menunjukkan aura berbeda yang hampir sepantaran dengan Akashi. Mungkin kecerdasan atau semacamnya?

Dengung _siapa-itu-perempuan-di-sisi-Akashi Seijuurou_ memenuhi seisi koridor, seakan bergaung di mana-mana dan menerorr Furihata yang bergetar kelimpungan tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Hei ... jangan-jangan berita heboh tentang gadis yang _Kaichou_ gendong kemarin itu kau, ya?"

Lontaran pertanyaan itu menuai tanggapan yang lebih ramai lagi. Furihata hanya membuka dan mengatup bibir. Ia berusaha menenangkan diri. Menarik napas, menghelanya. Tenangkan dirimu, Kouki. _Ochitsuke. Ochitsuke. Ochichuke. Duh._

Tingkah gadis itu mengundang tanya. Dia seperti orang yang hidup di bumi miskin oksigen.

Bibir plum itu menerbitkan senyum yang membuat beberapa orang terperangah. Sederhana tapi memesona. Dia mengangguk sekilas. Sekali itu saja, kesederhanaannya yang memikat dengan senyum tulusnya itu terlihat hampir elegan dan membungkam semua orang.

Sebelum Furihata sempat menghancurkan semua kesan memukau itu, Akashi meraih tangan gadis itu dan melambai pada teman-temannya.

"Kalau kalian tidak ada kegiatan lagi di sekolah, sebaiknya kalian pulang."

Akashi menarik Furihata menembus siswa-siswi Rakuzan yang masih ramai di sekolah untuk kegiatan ekstrakulikuler ataupun mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan guru.

"Hei, _Buchou_ ternyata posesif!" seru seorang teman sekelasnya yang tergelak menertawakan ketergesaan Akashi menarik pergi Furihata dari hadapan semua orang.

Furihata tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain tangannya ditarik Akashi. Ini _skinship_ pertama—tepatnya kedua, tapi ini yang pertama sejak Furihata sadar. Gadis itu megap-megap tidak karuan merasakan permukaan agak kasar dan kapalan tangan kapten tim basket Rakuzan tersebut.

Ternyata tidak seperti banyak pandangan orang tentang kapten Rakuzan ini yang beredar. Akashi Seijuurou bukan lelaki metroseksual yang memakai banyak produk perawatan diri—kecantikan—untuk menjaga dirinya. Terbukti dari tangannya.

Tangan yang lebih besar dari miliknya, jari-jari yang panjang, kapalan, dan agak kasar di bagian telapak—tanda dia adalah seorang pekerja keras. Urat-urat pembuluh darah menonjol halus di punggung tangannya. Tangan khas seorang lelaki.

Melihat punggung tegap Akashi begitu dekat, Furihata menggigit bibirnya. Orang ini hebat. Kapten tim, ketua sekolah, ketua kelas ... astaga. Benar-benar ia tidak pantas bersama orang ini.

Akashi membalas sapaan (penasaran) semua orang padanya, tidak sekalipun dia melepaskan tangan Furihata hingga mereka keluar dari ruangan.

Furihata dan otaknya yang terhambat untuk berpikir waras. Furihata yang semalam suntuk berulangkali menghafalkan hal-hal apa saja yang ingin disampaikannya pada Akashi, buyar semua itu hanya karena ia berada begitu dekat dengan seseorang yang mencuri hatinya.

Mereka sampai di gim basket. Terdengar bunyi puluhan bola berpantulan ke sana ke mari serta decit sepatu bersanding bunyi peluit meramaikan seisi gim.

Furihata tidak bisa menampik kekecewaan yang menyembul di hatinya ketika Akashi melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Ia lekas menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang punggung, mengelus-elus yang masih terasa panas dan kebas.

Akashi berbalik untuk menatap gadis ini yang (hari ini) menyenangkan untuk dipandang. "Maaf dengan semua keributan tadi. Tidak biasanya mereka seperti itu."

Furihata mengangkat kepala dan menggeleng-gelengkannya. Ia berusaha mengendalikan kegugupannya dengan meremas-remas bagian belakang roknya.

"Ti-tidak masalah." Furihata mengembuskan napas panjang. Jantungnya serasa nyaris meledak dan ia merasa tidak bernapas, makanya ia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ia membungkukkan badan dan mengucap.

"Ma-maafkan aku untuk kejadian kemarin ... aku begitu merepotkanmu. Dan terima kasih juga untuk bantuanmu kemarin. A-aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan—"

BRAAAK!

"—KYAAA!" Lengking falsetto Furihata yang kaget setengah mati, gadis itu melompat kaget ke belakang Akashi, tanpa sadar memegangi lengan pemuda itu.

"FURIIII!" Para pebasket muda tim Seirin itu berhamburan keluar dari gim.

Riko menjerit kesal. "MASUK. SUDAH KUBILANG MASUK. NANTI FURI- _CHAN_ JUGA AKAN MASUK!"

"Akashi, kau harus bertanggung-jawab!" Kagami mengacungkan tinju. Mata krimsonnya menyorotkan perhitungan dan begitu berbahaya.

"Kami akhirnya mengerti karena kebenarannya baru saja dikonfirmasi— _kitakore_." Izuki berujar serius, berbanding terbalik dengan pun khasnya.

"Aku tidak takut harus berhadapan denganmu, Akashi," tukas Kiyoshi serius, "tapi, Furi pasti menderita dan sangat kesakitan kemarin."

Akashi, sebagai seorang gentleman sejati, merentangkan lengannya yang dipegangi Furihata untuk melindungi gadis itu dari kemarahan para pemuda tim Seirin. "Aku akan bertanggung-jawab atas apa yang telah kulakukan padanya."

Mitobe berusaha memberi tanda-tanda dengan bahasa tubuhnya. Tidak ada yang mengerti selain Koganei, tapi Koganei sendiri mengabaikannya dan berjalat dengan ekspresi pura-pura sangat serius.

"Untung Furi kuat. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa dia terselamatkan dari keguguran kemarin—"

"APA? KEGUGURAN?!"

Dari dalam gimnastik, orang-orang berseru terkejut.

" .NEI!" Hyuuga menempeleng kepala pemuda yang mirip seperti kucing itu. " _Douahou!_ Kenapa jadi keguguran?"

"Kalau bukan darah begitu banyak apalagi, Kapten?" Koganei meringis miris. Ia mengaduh kesakitan lagi ketika tamparan sang pelatih mendarat di punggungnya.

Riko mendengus sebal. "Itu karena bekas jahitan operasi usus buntu Furi- _chan_ terbuka! Makanya kalian harus menjaga Furi- _chan_ baik-baik. Jangan seenaknya menyuruh Furi- _chan_ seperti biasa!"

"Tu-tunggu!" Furihata menyela dari balik Akashi. Ia menatap rekan setimnya satu per satu.

"A- ... Akashi- _san_ tidak bersalah. I-ini salahku karena tidak menyadari be-bekas jahitan kemarin terbuka dan aku berlari masuk ke gim, dan ti-tidak me-melihat ada orang keluar, aku bahkan yang bersalah me-menabrak Akashi- _san_ kencang sekali, pingsan, kau ... k-kau ternoda da-da-darahku, dan a-aku telah be-begitu me-menyusahkan—"

"Ssh. Tenang, ya, Furi. Kami akan membuat Akashi bertanggungjawab karena badannya ternyata lebih kokoh dari Murasakibara atau Wakamatsu sehingga luka jahitan bekas operasimu sampai terbuka." Kiyoshi tenang merespons, ia tersenyum lembut menenangkan seperti seorang kakak pada adiknya.

Hyuuga mengangkat kepalanya lebih tegak dan berjalan maju, berhadapan dengan Akashi. "Aku tahu kau sejak kemarin telah bertanggung-jawab pada manajer kami. Tapi itu tidak cukup."

Sang kapten dengan keseriusan yang menegangkan melirik gadis yang Akashi lindungi dengan gestur tubuhnya.

"Dia anggota tim kami yang berharga. Dan kami sendiri lalai menjaganya."

"Aku sudah bilang aku bersedia bertanggung-jawab." Akashi balas merespon dengan tenang. Terdengar suara berduka dari dalam gim _("Sei-chan, jangan buat dirimu terdengar seperti pemuda yang menghamili anak orang!")_ yang didesis suruh diam oleh orang lain. "Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

Kuroko maju di sisi belakang kapten tim Seirin. Selain orang yang observan, peka, dan jeli, ia adalah orang yang tricky, karena itulah sang bayangan berkata tegas.

"Jagalah Furihata- _san_ , Akashi- _kun_. Bantu kami menjaganya agar tidak terluka lagi seperti kemarin. Selama berada di lingkungan Rakuzan, dan ketika kita berlatih basket."

Furihata membeliakkan mata. Antara percaya dan tidak dengan permintaan dari teman-teman setimnya. Jangan-jangan mereka benar-benar percaya alasan yang dikemukakan dokter penjaga ruang kesehatan kemarin.

"I-itu terlalu berlebi—"

"Baiklah." Akashi mengangguk dengan tenang. "Akan kulakukan."

Furihata menoleh pada lelaki yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, dia menggeleng keras. "A-Akashi- _san,_ i-ini bukan salahmu. Sungguh. Kau tidak perlu—!"

Tepukan halus di kepalanya dan senyuman lembut Akashi membuat kerongkongan Furihata tercekat.

Satu per satu anggota tim Seirin mengembangkan senyum, puas karena mengetahui Akashi pasti akan menepati janji. Mereka mengajak pemuda itu untuk ikut berlatih agar tidak tertinggal lebih banyak lagi karena rapat sekolah. Lalu dengan inosennya menghambur lagi masuk ke gim.

Riko menyahut ketika Momoi dengan seruan manis memanggilnya, merasa lega karena Furihata punya kesempatan untuk maju dengan seseorang yang disukainya, meninggalkan adik kelasnya itu untuk menyusul masuk ke gim.

"Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai keputusan aku didaulat untuk menjagamu dan itu berarti aku harus bersamamu—"

Furihata ternganga tak percaya. Dari mana asalnya anggapan gila itu? Ia tidak menyukai dijaga dan bisa bersama Akashi? Yang benar saja!

"—tapi, aku akan menjagamu," tegasnya mutlak bersungguh-sungguh.

Sepenuh hati, ia tersentuh; Furihata tidak sadar napasnya tertahan. Tidak sampai Akashi melepaskan pegangannya dari lengan dan berlalu masuk ke gimnastik.

Gadis itu ditinggal sendiri. Pipinya ia cubit. Sakit. Kurang keras. Aw! Ah, sangat sakit. Senyum Akashi tadi ... rasanya, Furihata bisa memanjat langit dan menduduki pelangi asalkan hadiahnya adalah Akashi menatapnya hangat dengan mata merah berkilau dan tersenyum seperti tadi.

 _Senyum selembut tadi._

 **.**

 _ **To be continue**_

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

 **Maaf saya baru sadar ternyata fic ini saya setting complete begitu diberitahu RnR. Orz**

 **Tapi saya nulis TBC chapter lalu. Oh, Light, kamu bener-bener—*dijitak***

 **Rasanya inget fic ini saya jadwal untuk update pas awal tahun baru 2016 sebelum sibuk di RL tapi batal update karena pas tahun baru saya tepar sakit, kenyataannya baru update sekarang, bener-bener bikin saya miris. *bitter laugh*Maafkan saya karena update-nya lama banget. *ojigi***

 **Ano, apa menurut LeChi-tachi nama Furihata Kouki perlu diganti jadi nama yang lebih feminin? Soalnya, eto saa ... kelihatannya masih lelaki banget. Saya awalnya nggak kepikikiran mengganti supaya tetep ada traces dari Furi yang asli, tapi setelah saya berkali-kali menyebut namanya untuk seorang gadis, sepertinya agak janggal. Gimana menurut LeChi-tachi? Perlu nggak saya ganti nama Kouki?**

 _ **And see you**_ _ **very sweet**_ _ **latte**_ _ **(r)**_ __

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^**

 **.**

 _ **Sweet smile,**_

 **Light of Leviathan**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!**_

 **.**

 **Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan di chapter lalu. *ojigi* semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari chapter sebelumnya. Dan t** **erima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk RnR fic saya, ataupun memberikan fave/follow/faves. Saya senang sekali. X"D**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.** **Fate Stay Night – Carnival Phantasm belongs to Ufotable and Moontype.** _ **I didn't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun.**_

 **Warning: Alternate** **Reality** **, genderbend!FurihataKouki, OOC,** **FLUFF** **,** **highschool, SUPER simple,** **cliché, typo(s), absurd, fail-romance, etc.**

 **.**

 **Special backsound: It Girl by Apink**

 **.**

 **Bila ada yang tidak Anda sukai dari warning yang telah saya cantumkan dalam fanfiksi ini, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. Terima kasih atas pengertiannya.**

 **.**

 _ **Have a nice read**_ **! ^_~**

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

 **Last chapter:**

 _._

 _._

"Dia me-menabrak Akashi—sa-sampai berdarah-darah! Chihuahua memang tidak apa-apanya daripada singa!"

Terjadi kegilaan akar kesalahpahaman yang luar biasa.

 _._

 _._

"A-aku tidak merasa aku layak berhadapan dengannya, aku juga tidak yakin bisa bicara dengannya. Tapi aku ingin meminta maaf sesegera mungkin padanya, besok—lebih cepat lebih baik. Aarghh ... bagaimana aku bisa tidak terlihat memalukan?"

Ada yang merasa bersalah atas kejadian yang bermula darinya.

 _._

 _._

"Aku akan bertanggung-jawab atas apa yang telah kulakukan padanya."

Ada yang merasa bertanggung jawab atas peristiwa yang bukan salahnya.

 _._

 _._

"Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai keputusan aku didaulat untuk menjagamu dan itu berarti aku harus bersamamu—"

 _Ada yang kehilangan ritmikal dentam jantungnya—_

 _._

 _._

"—tapi, aku akan menjagamu."

— _dan semua ini disebabkan kesungguhan tertulus dari yang memiliki hatinya._

 **.**

 **#~**~#**

 **.**

 **Special requested by Kiseki wa Zettai,**

 **.**

 **Innocent Love**

 **.**

 _ **By**_ **: Light of Leviathan**

 **.**

 **#~**~#**

 **.**

" _Your gentle smile is the only thing that melting my heart! I can even catch the rainbow as long as you're here—kyah!"_

Furihata memekik ketika ia tengah berputar perlahan sehingga remple roknya terlambai dan asyik bersenandung,seraya memunguti serakan botol minum untuk diganti dengan sebaskom botol lain yang sudah diisi penuh untuk teman-teman setimnya, tiba-tiba ada pebasket dari tim Kaijou itu yang menghampirinya seraya berlutut di hadapannya dengan wajah pujangga (gagal) disinari sorot cahaya entah dari mana.

"Wahai, kau yang serupa kuntum bunga yang mekar di kala fajar—"

 **DUAK!**

"Maaf. Abaikan saja dia."

Kasamatsu menendang keras-keras punggung rekan setimnya. Dia membungkuk sekilas, kemudian berlalu seraya menyeret dan mengomeli Moriyama yang hari ini kalap menggoda gadis-gadis manajer—karena hari mereka tampak berbeda dengan dadanan manis yang seragam.

Furihata masih memeluki botol minuman hanya mengejap bingung, _sweatdrop_ —tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Furi."

Suara familiar itu tidak membuat Furihata menoleh. Dia berhenti menatapi Moriyama yang mengganti target pada manajer modis Rakuzan, lalu menukar botol yang sudah kosong dengan botol yang masih diisi satu per satu. Dia menyahut pada seseorang yang memanggilnya dari titik butanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Fuku."

Fukuda mendesah pendek seraya membantunya merapikan botol. "Katakan itu kalau kau ada di posisi kami kemarin dan melihatmu seperti itu."

"Letakkan semua itu. Biar kami yang melakukannya." Kawahara mengambil alih botol-botol dari lengan gadis yang merupakan sahabatnya. "Kau duduk manis dan istirahat saja."

Furihata memiringkan kepala, kaget karena Fukuda dan Kawahara mengambil alih pekerjaannya. Dia mengembuskan napas panjang. Akhirnya mengerti apa maksud kedua pemuda yang telah jadi teman sejak kecilnya.

" _So lucky to have you two~"_ untainya senang sembari bersenandung.

Gadis itu tertawa geli lalu menghambur merangkul kedua pemuda kesayangannya dan menepuk bahu mereka seakan kedua bahu tegap sahabatnya itu akan menghasilkan nada melodis untuk suaranya.

Lega karena gadis yang selalu ada di antara mereka berdua kembali tertawa ceria, Fukuda dan Kawahara balas menepuk bahu sahabat mereka.

Publik yang melihat menyimpulkan, dua pemuda dan satu gadis:

1). Cinta segitiga.

2). Satu atau bahkan dua di antara mereka terjebak _the ultimate from of friendzone._

Di lain sisi gim, Akashi sempat mengawasi gadis itu yang tertawa sedemikian riang dengan dua pemuda tersebut. Dua pemuda yang tampak sangat menyayangi gadis itu. Mustahil gadis yang mesti ia jaga tersebut akan tertawa untuknya seceria itu.

Setelah kedua pemuda tersebut membantu kawan mereka mengisi minuman, latihan kembali berlanjut.

Di saat seperti inilah para manajer akan berdiri di samping lapangan dan bertukar percakapan. Gadis-gadis itu kesulitan menahan antusiasme dan jeritan mereka ketika Furihata dengan wajah memerah menceritakan apa yang tadi Akashi katakan padanya.

Ssst, ini adalah hak prerogatif para manajer untuk coret-menggosipkan-coret mendiskusikan para pemain lelaki tim mereka.

Terlalu asyik dengan obrolan mereka, bola yang ditepis saat latih-tanding mencelat ke arah gadis-gadis manajer yang tengah mengobrol seru.

"Satsuki, awas—!"

Akashi mendahului Aomine karena tahu seseorang yang cukup observan dari tim Seirin itu pasti menyadari kalau bola akan menghantam Momoi, menggeser gadis berambut merah muda itu ke samping, dan Akashi tidak lagi berpikir dua kali untuk mengejar bola itu agar tidak mendepak kepala tersebut.

Akashi sudah berjanji untuk bertanggung-jawab menjaganya, tidak terluka sedikit pun.

Sayangnya, aksi heroik para pemuda yang berusaha menyelamatkan para gadis manajer itu, tertepis sempurna oleh Furihata yang (tanpa melihat) menangkis bolanya dengan sangat inosen, kali ini malah sambil tertawa. Tindakannya itu membuahkan kikik geli dari tim manajer.

Beberapa gadis malah makin terpingkal-pingkal melihat Furihata berhasil menyingkirkan bola dan mengopernya kembali ke lapangan dengan gaya tomboy yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan _image_ manisnya saat ini.

"Jangan lempar bolanya semacho itu, Furihata- _san_! Aku sudah susah-payah mendadanimu menjadi seorang wanita!"

"Eeeh, me-memangnya kemarin aku tidak terlihat se-sebagai perempuan?!"

"Ya Tuhan, kau menyia-nyiakan lelaki yang sudah berlari-lari hendak menolongmu agar tidak kena bola, Furi- _chan_."

"Eh?"

"Kau harusnya membiarkan kepalamu kena bola saja, kita lihat nanti siapa saja yang datang menghampirimu. Fufufu."

"Wa-wajahmu menyeramkan, Aida- _Senpai_. A-aku tidak ingin menyusahkan yang lain lagi."

Ketika Fukuda menangkap bola tangkisan tak jauh dari para manajer yang memutuskan untuk menjauhi tepi lapangan, Furihata tersenyum ringan pada sahabatnya seraya berkata, " _Bodoh._ Cobalah lebih berhati-hati saat bermain."

Akashi menyadari perubahan ekspresi beberapa pemuda mendengar _"bodoh_ " yang diucapkan dengan makna bercanda namun terlalu lembut. Mungkin bukan hanya dirinya yang merasa ucapan _"bodoh"_ itu adalah candaan yang paling merdu untuk didengar. Atau memang itu efek lain karena suara alto gadis itu terlalu lembut.

Betapa beruntungnya jadi Fukuda yang disenyumi seperti itu dan membalas dengan cengiran yang makin mengembangkan senyum Furihata—bahkan bonus lambaian manis dari gadis itu.

Mengusir denyar aneh yang menjalar di ulu hati—ini tidak seperti ia merasa sial karena Furihata tidak berlaku sebaik itu padanya, Akashi beranjak kembali pada tim Rakuzan untuk melanjutkan sesi latihan daripada memikirkan kenapa ia ingin Furihata berbicara lagi padanya.

Nebuya tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi dan sedang bersendawa mengerikan yang membuat beberapa pebasket lain nyaris tewas di tempat. Hayama inosen bertanya apa yang Akashi lakukan hendak berlari lalu tiba-tiba berhenti. Mibuchi mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan menyebut ada Mayuzumi di pintu dan Hayama sukses tertipu.

"Ayo kita lanjut latihan lagi."

Kekacauan itu terhenti dengan satu instruksi dari Akashi.

.

#~**~#

.

Waktu istirahat, Akashi mendapat operan handuk dari Mibuchi dan tengah menyeka banjir keringatnya. Entah apa yang lagi-lagi membuatnya melirik pada bench Seirin.

Gadis itu sedang duduk di _bench_. Satu tangan melemparkan handuk pada pemuda yang nyaris botak seluruhnya lalu bertukar high-five dengan pemuda tersebut. Tersenyum mendengarkan keluhan lelah kawannya itu tentang latihan yang terlalu berat.

Namun Akashi melihat tangan kiri gadis itu meraba—dan sedikit menekan—perutnya. Sepasang alisnya meliuk bertemu, dahi berkerut. Tetap tersenyum seperti sedia kala.

Seseorang lagi-lagi mengusulkan untuk latih-tanding dengan mini-game. Para pemuda yang tidak bermain duduk mengelilingi lapangan untuk menonton, di sisi lain terdapat gadis-gadis manajer yang dipersilakan duduk di bench dan ikut menyemangati tim mereka masing-masing.

Akashi melihat Furihata mengendap-endap keluar gimnastik. Seketika pemuda tersebut tahu dirinya tidak akan menarik perhatian kendati undur-diri dari gim karena semua orang sedang terfokus pada jalannya mini game, Akashi menyelinap untuk mencari gadis itu.

Baru keluar dari pintu besar gim, dilihatnya Furihata sedang bersandar di dinding luar gim sambil berjongkok memeluk lutut. Rintihannya teredam dalam lutut, tapi masih samar terdengar.

Akashi perlahan-lahan mendekatinya. Ia berlutut di sisi gadis itu. "Sebaiknya kau beristirahat lagi di UKS."

" _Kyu!"_ Furihata tersedak—yang entah kenapa terdengar imut—kaget. Dia memekik horor menyadari siapa yang berada dekat—ralat, begitu dekat dengannya.

Gadis itu jatuh terduduk saking terlalu terkejut. Namun karena refleksnya itu dan pantat serta pahanya terbentur ke lantai, ia mengaduh kesakitan.

Akashi refleks berpaling ke samping ketika rok gadis itu sedikit tersingkap lebih tinggi. Tidak perlu diberitahu, Furihata yang memerah malu bergegas merapikan roknya dan dengan susah payah berusaha bangun.

Akashi bangun lebih dulu dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Furihata berdiri. Namun gadis itu tidak melihat uluran tangannya, malah Akashi yang dibuat melihat perjuangannya melawan nyeri (sebenarnya karena menstruasi) dan berdiri dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

Manajer tim Seirin ini untuk berdiri di atas kedua kakinya sendiri tanpa bantuan siapapun. Uluran tangan Akashi kembali tersia-sia ke sisi tubuh—yang entah kenapa disisipi sepi, agak hampa karena ingin membantu tapi malah tersia-sia dan Furihata sama sekali tak sadar.

"Ti-tidak usah ke UKS." Furihata merapikan belakang roknya lamat-lamat dengan kepala tertunduk. "I-istirahat sebentar di si-sini saja, a-aku akan ba-baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin?" Akashi lekat menatapinya. Ia ingin melihat pupil mungil itu membesar, kendati sedikit saja. "Bagaimana kalau luka jahit di perutmu terbuka lagi?"

Gadis itu buru-buru menggeleng. "Ti-tidak. Hanya sedikit sakit saja."

"Sedikit sakit?" Akashi menurunkan tatapan pada kuatnya remasan tangan gadis itu di fabrik roknya sendiri. "Kau tidak bilang kau sendiri baik-baik saja."

Furihata meringis salah tingkah. "A-aku memang tidak ba-baik-baik saja, ma-maksudku ... perutku a-agak sakit. Itu saja." Dia merasa perutnya makin mulas tapi dengan alasan yang amat berbeda dari sebelumnya. "A-Akashi- _san_ bi-bisa kembali ke da-dalam."

Akashi bersandar pada dinding seraya menekuk satu kaki dan memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celana. Dia menggeleng sepintas. "Aku tidak mau disalahkan teman-temanmu jika sesuatu terjadi padamu."

Furihata mengangkat kepalanya sedikit—merasakan kakinya lemas karena melihat Akashi menyebabkan dirinya merasa bisa gila kapan saja, raut menyesal terpeta di wajahnya. "Ma-maafkan mereka. Se-sebenarnya, ka-kau tidak perlu—"

"Aku yang ingin menjagamu."

Pemuda berambut merah itu menyela tegas, lalu mengerling halus pada gadis itu yang terkesiap karena perkataannya.

"Apa itu keliru?"

Suara sorak-sorai bergembira meledak di dalam gim.

Mungkin detak jantungnya yang mendadak meledak. Atau letusan gelembung-gelembung lembut di dasar perut yang membuat lidahnya mengelu. Wajahnya yang memanas dan pemuda itu sukses memulaskan warna merah seperti rambut serta matanya pada pipi sang gadis, berpaling untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

Namun tak satu pun dari semua sensasi itu bisa Furihata benci.

Gadis itu membuang muka darinya. Hah, tentu saja. Gadis ini membencinya. Mungkin apa yang Akashi katakan akan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman dan membuat gadis itu makin tidak nyaman bersamanya.

Manajer tim Seirin ini tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya walau Akashi ingin mendengar jawabannya—ingin tahu apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu.

Tapi, Akashi tetap tidak bisa mengenyahkan rasa penasarannya untuk bertanya.

"Apa nama lengkapmu?"

Jawabannya yang lirih membuat Akashi memejamkan mata, suara yang bergetar di antara lengkingan peluit, merdu di sela teriakan-teriakan meriah.

"Fu- ... Furihata Kouki."

"Hmm." Akashi mengembangkan senyum, tidak sadar bagaimana efeknya pada Furihata, dan lembut mematut gadis di sisinya. "

.

#~**~#

.

Dia sedang bahagia.

Jika sebelumnya terlihat begitu hampa, orang biasa pun bisa melihat binar di mata yang memiliki pupil sekecil batu permata di atas cincin. Senyum yang tidak henti melengkungi bibirnya. Bahasa tubuhnya mengiringi suara yang berdendang riang.

Seakan-akan gadis itu terlihat seperti peri yang menabur warna-warni indah dunia pada semesta.

Sang senior dan manajer tim Too memicingkan mata pada manajer tim Seirin yang tersipu malu menatap mereka.

 _Sesuatu terjadi! Sesuatu terjadi dan mereka tidak ada di sana untuk menyaksikannya!_ Keduanya penuh nafsu menatap Akashi—yang mendadak merasakan getaran mistis di punggungnya tanpa mengetahui tatapan macam apa yang diarahkan padanya.

Sebelum sempat kedua gadis itu menculik Furihata untuk memulai sesi interogasi _girls talk_ yang amat panjang, satu dari kumpulan pemuda pecinta basket yang gagal peka memanggil gadis itu untuk mendekat pada mereka.

Furihata mengangguk-angguk mengerti dengan instruksi yang diberikan padanya. Dia mengatakan sesuatu menengahi debat antara para senior mereka yang mengeluh karena _Ignite Pass Kai_ Kuroko terlalu luar biasa dan sulit menerima operan dari sang bayangan.

"Reka ulang adegan—" Koganei membuat corong dengan kedua tangan di depan mulut, " _action_!"

Izuki mengoper bola pada Furihata dengan tenaga yang sudah dikurangi agar gadis itu tidak kesulitan menerimanya.

Furihata memasang kuda-kuda familiar dan dikipasi oleh Fukuda serta Kawahara, gadis itu berputar dramatis sehingga rok yang dikenakannya ikut melambai, tangannya terangkat dengan jari-jari terlipat.

" _Ignite pass_ -nya Kuroko!"

Bola yang dioper oleh Izuki didorong oleh telapak tangan kecil Furihata. Bola tidak lantas membelah lapangan dengan dahsyat seperti Kuroko, melainkan melambung sedikit lalu jatuh ditangkap Kagami tanpa usaha sama sekali.

Semua anggota tim Seirin bergelimpangan tertawa melihatnya.

"Coba tiru _clutch mode_ -nya Kapten!" pinta Koganei usai tawanya mereda.

Furihata memunggungi para pemuda itu. Berkacak pinggang. Meniru gerakan orang berkacamata dengan membenarkan letak kacamata. Menggemeretakkan leher ke kanan dan ke kiri. Menoleh dengan wajah yang gagal kelihatan menyeramkan.

" _Dou-ahou!"_

"Itu _dou-ahou_ terimut yang pernah kudengar," kekeh Tsuchida yang disambut gumam setuju oleh para pebasket lainnya.

Hyuuga berseru protes, mengabaikan rekan-rekan setimnya yang tertawa dengan kurang ajar karena mendengar seruan lembut sang manajer tim. "Tidak mirip, Furi!"

"Bagaimana kalau mengikuti Kiyoshi?" tawar Tsuchida.

Furihata lekas tersenyum manis dan berkata dengan latar belakang gim seolah berubah jadi direkahi bunga-bunga musim panas, _"Ayo kita bersenang-senang!"_

"Aku akan lebih senang kalau kau yang mengatakannya daripada Kiyoshi, Mitobe juga bilang begitu, Furi!" seru Koganei gembira.

Seseorang yang menontoni kehebohan tim Seirin, bergumam serius. "Entah kenapa aku memikirkan _hal menyenangkan_ yang berbeda dengan gadis—AWH!"

Kasamatsu menjitak Moriyama sekali lagi. "Jangan berpikir macam-macam!"

"Aku tidak berpikir mesum!"

"Kau baru saja mengatakannya!"

Kembali ke tim Seirin yang sedang beristirahat dan bercanda tawa dengan manajer mereka, kali ini Fukuda berseru pada sahabatnya. "Furi, coba tirukan _meteor-jump_ Kagami!"

Furihata berpikir sejenak. Dia memberikan _ok sign_ dengan apitan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. "Oke."

Gadis itu mengambil posisi dari garis tengah lapangan. Ancang-ancang _start_ -nya sudah bagus. Ketika gadis itu berlari dengan kekhasan seorang gadis berlari itu sudah membuat para pemuda tersebut melongo.

Furihata meloncat dari garis tembakan tiga poin lalu meniru gerakan Kagami yang memasukkan bola dengan mengayunkan lengan sekencang yang ia bisa. " _Meteor jump_ -nya Kagami!"

Pemuda yang menguasai jurus tersebut menghardik sewot, "Itu lompatanmu hanya lima sentimeter dari tanah, posisi lenganmu salah, dan itu sama sekali bukan _Metor Jump_!"

"Furihata- _san_ , namai itu _meteor jump reverse_." Kuroko tersenyum pada sang gadis yang hanya mengerjapkan mata pada protes rewel Kagami.

Furihata mengacungkan ibu jari. "Baiklah, _Meteor Jump: Reverse Version!_ "

"Jangan mengokekan Kuroko, Furi! Oi, Kuroko!"

"Hei, hei. Sepertinya seru." Takao ikut bergabung dengan cengiran lebar antusias. Dia menatap Furihata antusias. "Coba tiru tembakan tiga poinnya Shin- _chan_!"

Furihata menoleh pada Takao yang kena damprat Midorima di belakangnya. Ia menatap ragu pemuda bermata rajawali itu. "Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cara melakukannya."

"Mudah." Takao menjentikkan jari. Ia bergerak ke sisi Furihata, menyuruh gadis itu untuk mengikuti gerakannya. "Langkahkan kakimu. Kanan, kiri, kanan, lompat, hup! _Shoot_! Nanti aku akan mengoperkan bola padamu."

"Hmph. _Bakame._ " Midorima melemparkan sebotol minuman untuk mendepak kepala si pemuda berambut hitam yang bebal itu, tapi pemuda itu terkekeh laknat dan sukses berkelit darinya.

"Oh, baiklah. Akan kucoba." Furihata memosisikan diri.

Tim Shutoku teralihkan untuk memerhatikan manajer tim Seirin itu mengikuti ajaran Takao.

Furihata berlari dengan langkah kiri, kanan, kiri, melompat seraya berseru, "Tembakan tiga poinnya Midorima- _kun_!"

Tim Shutoku dibuat tertawa dengan tiruan terpayah dari tembakan tiga poin Midorima yang tidak terkalahkan, tapi Takao sangat bersemangat hingga ia berseru membenarkan kekeliruan yang Furihata lakukan. "Tanganmu salah! Shin-chan menembak pakai tangan kiri!"

"O-oh, maaf." Furihata mengganti tangannya dengan tangan kiri. Tetap dalam pose _shooting._

"Osu. Operan dengan _hawk-eye_ yang penuh ketepatan dan sangat akurat!" Pemuda itu beraksi keren seperti akan melemparkan bola, padahal ia berlari-lari kecil untuk menyimpan bola itu di tangan Furihata.

Padahal bola yang dilemparkan Furihata jelas-jelas tidak melambung setinggi yang Midorima tembakkan, tapi seruan heboh Takao menimpali kekeh tawa dari para pebasket lainnya.

"Pffth. Hahahaha! Tembakan Shin _-chan_ memang terlalu tinggi!" Takao tertawa memegangi perutnya, ia membuka telapak tangan pada Furihata. _"Nice shoot!"_

Furihata nyengir dan menepukkan tangannya pada Takao. _"Nice pass."_

Di belakang sepasang pemuda-pemudi yang sedang terkekeh-kekeh itu, Miyaji menahan amukan Midorima karena bisa-bisanya Takao mengomentari _shoot-_ nya seperti itu padahal manajer tim Seirin tersebut sama sekali tidak meniru gerakannya dengan benar.

"O(iii), c(o)ba p(r)akte(k)kan dun(k)-nya Kise!" Kali ini Hayakawa dari Kaijou yang meminta pada salah satu gadis kesayangan tim Seirin.

Furihata berpikir sejenak, ia menatap Kise yang dengan kasual mengedikkan bahu, lalu menoleh kembali pada Hayakawa. "Ta-tapi kalau salah, aku tidak mau ditendang."

Tim Kaijou refleks tergelak sementara Kise bergegas berdiri dan menjabat tangan Furihata erat-erat, mencurahkan deritanya yang seringkali ditendang oleh kaptennya—entah itu karena ia melakukan kesalahan atau jadi pelampiasan emosi kapten dari tim biru elit tersebut .

Itu justru jadi pemicu Kasamatsu yang melepaskan pitingannya pada Moriyama, berlari melesat untuk menendang punggung Kise dengan tendangan akurat teramat kuat.

Sang model tentu tidak menyadari Furihata agak salah tingkah karena berjabat tangan dengannya. Lumrahi saja, gadis mana bisa tidak silau dengan pemuda yang memiliki aura berkilau seperti Kise?

Meski hanya sedikit terkesan padanya, Furihata langsung membuat catatan dalam hati untuk tidak mencoret nama Kise Ryouta dalam daftar _Target Note_ -nya.

Usai menendang Kise, Kasamatsu hanya mendengus ketika Nakamura menepuk-nepuk bahunya dalam rangka mencegah dirinya membuli ace mereka lagi seperti biasa.

Furihata berlari men- _dribble_ dengan kemampuannya yang pas-pasan, tapi ketika sampai di pinggir rink, gadis tersebut mematung. Tampaknya para pemuda di belakangnya menyadari kenapa ia membeku di tempat dan menoleh patah-patah pada mereka.

Kiyoshi berbaik hati berdiri dan mendekat pada Furihata. Senyumnya menyiratkan pengertian, lantas ia bertanya, "Bagaimana kalau kau diangkat saja?"

Furihata melongo sesaat. Ia menggeleng sekilas. "Uhm—aku ..."

"Awas kau jangan sampai salah pegang, Kiyoshi!" sentak sang _clutch_ kapten.

Kiyoshi hanya tertawa menanggapi seruan bernada mengomel dari teman setimnya. Ia menatap Furihata lekat yang menatap ragu pada bola basket dalam pegangannya.

"Kemarin saja Akashi bisa dengan mudah menggendongmu." Kiyoshi menepuk lembut puncak kepala sang gadis seperti kakak lelaki pada adiknya.

Dia memiringkan kepala tidak mengerti ketika Furihata memalingkan wajah darinya, wajah memerahnya tersembunyi sempurna oleh uraian rambut coklat panjangnya. Ia memang bukan orang paling gagal peka, tapi yang bisa Kiyoshi mengerti hanya sebatas Furihata khawatir Kiyoshi tidak akan cukup kuat untuk mengangkatnya.

Kiyoshi tidak paham salah tingkah Furihata karena _center_ tim Seirin tersebut menyatakan hal tersebut dengan menyertakan Akashi. Ia merasa bersalah karena Akashi jadi bertanggungjawab atas kesalahan yang bukan salah Akashi sendiri, pula harus menggendongnya dari gim sampai ruang kesehatan.

 _... tapi, Akashi belum tentu berpikiran sama seperti Kiyoshi, 'kan?_

Furihata menoleh ke belakang perlahan-lahan. Dilihatnya para pebasket lain yang duduk menyelonjorkan kaki dengan antusias menyemangatinya untuk menirukan dunk Kise. Di antara mereka yang duduk, ada pemuda yang Kiyoshi sebutkan tengah berdiri dan memegang bola sama sepertinya.

 _Akashi memerhatikannya!_

Furihata meringis miris, serasa waktu berhenti berdetik dan jantungnya mogok berdetak. Dia membulatkan tekad, menatapi Kiyoshi dan mengangguk.

Senyum Kiyoshi melebar saat memosisikan diri di belakang Furihata. Menempatkan tangannya di pinggang kecil gadis itu, lalu mengangkatnya ke udara. Gadis itu sempat memekik—khasnya—dan takjub karena berada di udara dan baru pertama berada sedekat ini dengan ring basket.

"D-dunk-nya Kise- _kun_!" Furihata melakukan _slam-dunk_ bola pada ring basket.

Bola terjatuh ke bawah seiring Kiyoshi menurunkan Furihata kembali menjejak lapangan. Furihata mendengar gemuruh tepuk tangan untuknya—diiringi gelak tawa serta protes Kise ("Itu _slam-dunk_ paling tidak keren-ssu!") yang ditanggapi oleh Moriyama dengan hiperbolis ("Itu _dunk_ paling manis yang pernah kulihat!"), hingga didengarnya seruan untuk memarodikan pemain lain makin membanjiri Furihata.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba _ankle break_ Akashi?!"

Furihata yang menghampiri bola untuk memungutnya, jatuh terjengkang langkahnya sendiri karena kaget mendengar seruan dari Hayama Koutaro. Tangannya tak sengaja menampar bola. Gaya yang diberikan berlebih membuat bola terpantul ke lapangan lebih keras, ke atas, menuju wajah gadis yang berada dalam posisi tidak seimbang—

— _BANG!_

"KYAAAAA!"

Gadis-gadis menjerit histeris melihat teman mereka lagi-lagi naas tertimpa sial manakala bola membentur wajahnya lagi. Para pemuda menganga syok karena mereka sendiri mengerti sakitnya dihantam bola basket.

Bola sialan itu terpental inosen entah kemana sementara Furihata jatuh terduduk menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

Satu-satunya orang dengan reaksi tanggap paling cepat hanyalah Akashi yang berlari menghampiri Furihata. Berlutut di hadapannya, ingin menanyakan kondisinya dengan mengecek wajah yang terkena pantulan bola, tapi tangannya terhenti mengambang di udara.

Darah meluruh dari sela jari-jemari lentik itu.

Furihata tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa lagi selain pusing yang mendera kepalanya. Sakit di hidungnya. Hangat yang menyakitkan melebih lendir ketika terjangkit flu. Pandangannya berkunang.

Namun ketika tangannya disentuh, wajahnya terbuka, ia terkejut ketika yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah wajah syok pemuda yang paling tidak diinginkannya melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Furihata melihat bagaimana kerutan di dahi Akashi mendalam, rahang pemuda itu yang mengeras, dan ia merintih ketika cengkeraman tangan kapten tim Rakuzan itu menyakitkan pergelangan tangannya.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir kuat-kuat ketika tangan Akashi yang tidak memegang pergelangan tangannya, kini menyangga dagunya dan pemuda itu meneliti wajahnya dengan begitu jeli.

Manajer Seirin itu bergeming kaku, berbanding terbalik dari letupan-letupan seperti ledakan kembang api—sensasi ini, ketika ibu jari kapalan itu menyeka luruhan darah di atas bibirnya.

"A- ... kashi- _san_ —"

Kagami berlari menghampiri kawannya, "Katakan padaku hidung Furi tidak patah, oi, Akashi!"

Furihata tidak tahu kenapa mendadak ia merasa ingin menyalahi diri sendiri karena dalam sepersekian detik ia tidak merasa ingin dikerubuti teman-temannya. Tidak selama Akashi berada sedekat ini dengannya—dan menatapnya, memerhatikannya—

"Dia mimisan. Tidak ada luka terbuka. Untunglah hidungnya tidak patah. Cepat ambil kompres es, agar hidungnya besok tidak lebam biru," jawab Akashi tenang seraya menarik tangannya dari wajah Furihata.

Momoi melirih takut melihat tetesan darah yang merintiki lapangan. Riko meminta teman-teman mereka untuk mengosongkan satu bench serta mencarikan es batu sementara ia sendiri mencari handuk untuk mengelap darah adik kelasnya. Tim Seirin lekas bergerak dibantu dengan anggota tim basket Rakuzan yang mengetahui tempat di mana mereka bisa mendapatkan es batu.

Furihata merasakan bantuan Momoi yang mengangkat lengannya, tidak terasa lebih daripada hangatnya tangan Akashi yang menggenggam tangannya dan membantunya berdiri. Wajahnya panas. Begitu pula matanya.

Ia ingin pergi dari sini dan menyembunyikan diri.

Mungkin Furihata terlalu banyak membaca manga ataupun menonton anime shoujo. Mungkin menonton dorama roman picisan juga buruk untuknya.

Semua itu menyebabkannya berharap bahwa jika nanti ada saatnya seorang lelaki mengulurkan tangannya untuk ia genggam, kesannya adalah romantis—kalau perlu ditambah efek hembusan angin mempermainkan rambut dan pakaian yang mereka kenakan.

Mananya yang romantis dari genggaman tangan berhati-hati yang bernoda merah di mana-mana?

Namun meskipun apa yang terjadi saat ini tidak romantis seperti yang biasa ia bayangkan, Furihata sadar ia tidak membenci semua ini sama sekali. Tidak ketika Akashi mendudukkannya di bangku panjang, sementara pemuda itu berlutut di hadapannya seraya memastikannya mengompres hidung dengan benar.

"Beritahu aku jika terlalu sakit, Furihata-san," kata Akashi tenang dengan suara rendah (mungkin lembut; seperti senyumnya) yang membuat Furihata tergemap dan menyempitkan keleluasaannya untuk bernapas normal.

Furihata memalingkan wajahnya sembari mengompres hidungnya dengan satu tangan. Dia tidak kuasa menatap Akashi yang mengambil sembarang handuk di _bench_ Seirin untuk membersihkan noda darah di tangan kirinya.

Desir deras di seluruh sistem peredaran darahnya serasa jungkir-balik, pandangannya berkunang-kunang, entah jantungnya berdebar jungkat-jungkit, tubuhnya panas dingin, tepat ketika ia tak kuat lagi tidak melirik pemuda yang tengah memegangi tangannya itu juga ternyata tengah menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian—

Tim Seirin menjerit histeris, "OWAARGH! FURIIII!"

—gadis itu terkulai pingsan.

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

 **Menulis fic-fic dengan gender-bender, saya sadar bahwa, ya, saya lebih santai tiap menulis fic gender-bend. Ya apa ini. Isinya gula nan plotless aja. Orz**

 _ **.**_

 _ **S**_ _ **ee you**_ _ **very sweet**_ _ **latte**_ _ **!**_ __

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^**

 **.**

 _ **Sweet smile,**_

 **Light of Leviathan**


End file.
